


The Hollow Kingdom

by Wise_Wayward



Category: Hollow Kingdom - Clare B. Dunkle, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 1800s, Dark Elves, Dwarves are considered Dark Elves, Elves, Fantasy, Fili is King of the Underlings, Gnomes, Goblins, Half-Elves, Hurt!Thorin, Interracial Conflicts, Kidnapping, Light Elves, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Rituals, Romance, Slow Build, The Hollow Kingdom AU, Underlings, folk lore, gypsies, hurt!Kili, mentions of depression, mentions of grief, some violence, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wise_Wayward/pseuds/Wise_Wayward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor Estates, and the village surrounding it, has a dark and tragic history. For centuries, young girls and boys have been mysteriously vanishing after entering the nearby Hallow Forest. After the death of his parents, young Kili has come to the estate to live with his uncle. Having been estranged from his uncle his whole life, Kili is totally unaware of the land's horrible heritage. That is, until Fili decides to tell him himself. Intelligent, good-humored, but completely ruthless, Fili is a powerful magician who claims to be a King- and he has a very specific plan for the young man who has unknowingly trespassed into his kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

Dread. Loneliness. Grief.

These were the emotions currently plaguing Kili’s mind and coursing through his veins. They settled deep within his bones, preventing him from feeling anything else. After all, how could he be happy? How could he be hopeful? This past week had witnessed the crumbling down of his entire world with no indication that things would possibly get better.

He was a shell. His body remained but his soul, his spirit, his happiness were taken from him the day that his parents were also taken from him. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing the still bodies of his mother and father, blood pooling around them as it poured from their wounds. He couldn’t look at a child with their parent without feeling sorrow that he would never get to hug his again or see them again or even talk with them again. He was alone. In the few days following their death, Kili was an utter mess. He couldn’t eat anything without getting sick and so he just quit all together. He cried himself to sleep at night and talked to no one during the day. He lamented the loss of his family, the loss of their humor, guidance, affection. What would he do now? How would he survive? Fortunately, or not, the local court decided his fate for him. Since he was technically still a minor, the law wouldn’t let him be on his own. Which is why he finds himself in his present position: sitting in a worn out carriage, surrounded by his few belongings, forehead stuck to the window, staring unseeingly at the dreary English countryside. Another carriage, a hearse, follows behind, carrying the wooden boxes in which his parents now lie. As his only living relative, his uncle agreed to take Kili in. He also decided to hold a funeral and burial for Kili’s parents at his estate. Kili had been too numb to protest to any of this. Silently, he slumps in his seat, wishing to be alone. His escort sits awkwardly beside him, choosing to be quiet since his earlier attempts at drawing Kili from his state of melancholy failed to produce any results. It wasn’t until their destination came into view that Kili’s “companion” spoke again.

“There it is, young sir,” the man piped, “Erebor Estates. It’ll be nice to see some family, hm?”

Kili didn’t reply. It most certainly would not be nice to see this so-called family. The only family he wanted to see was his parents, but they were gone. Murdered. Kili has been estranged from his uncle his whole life. Never once did the man visit. Never once had he written. Other than a few stories his mother had shared with him, he didn’t know anything about his uncle at all and he didn’t care to know; not after learning how he had treated his mother. His family has a complicated history. Apparently, Kili’s grandfather, Thrain, was the owner of a lucrative trading and shipping company that conducted business with the US as well as India. He, along with his children, were socialites; local celebrities. He was always holding lavish balls at his massive estate. His wealth gained him a prominent position in Parliament; a position he used to his full advantage- proposing and passing bills that would most benefit his company. He sought to ensure that wealth and popularity would remain within his family. He wanted to make connections and alliances that would keep them at the top of the social hierarchy. And so, he promised his daughter’s hand in marriage to a much older aristocrat; A strange man with ghostly pale skin and silver hair and eyes. Before Thrain could see the wedding through, however, he died quite unexpectedly of a heart attack one evening while at the kitchen table. All the responsibilities to the company and estate fell to his son, Thorin. Many people tried taking advantage of Thorin’s youth in order to get some of his father’s assets; some succeeded. Despite his diligence, Thorin was never able to hold office due to “lack of experience” and after putting trust in some of the wrong people, he had to sell the company. Thorin was still a part of the business, he just no longer owned it. People talked, rumors spread and Thorin became desperate; unwilling to be the reason for his family’s downfall. Stressed and embittered, he tried to make his sister go through with her previous marriage arrangement in order to salvage what wealth and status they had left. Dis refused, however. Thorin begged her to “see reason” but she held firm. Over the years, she had fallen in love with a stable boy with not a cent to his name and wanted to marry him instead. Thorin was furious that she would settle for someone so low of class and tried to keep her from the boy. He kept her in the house, not letting her leave, and started planning her wedding to the aristocrat. Dis implored her brother to let her make her own choices, to allow her to be happy, but he didn’t listen. Seeing no other way out, Dis and her lover ran away when they got the chance and never went back. The couple were married and settled in a small village a few days travel from their former home. Though her family had been aware of her whereabouts, not once did they confront her. Several years later, Kili had been born, a welcomed addition to their happy family. Dis sent word to her kin and though they sent some money and (most likely not-so-sincere) words of congratulations, she couldn’t deny she was disheartened when no one came to see her newborn son. Yet a part of her wasn’t surprised that they didn’t. Rumor had it that since she left, the Durin household was scoffed at. Fewer people came to Thorin’s parties, fewer people were willing to make deals. Dis tried not to dwell on it too much. She had a new life now with her husband and son. Kili was raised in a simple home, shrouded with affection, and taught to be humble and grateful. He had loved his life. He didn’t need money in order to be happy. Besides, the wealthy were constricted by unspoken laws; laws determined by society. Laws regarding how one should dress, talk, behave. They weren’t free. Kili never blamed his mother for running away like she did. She had managed to find joy in her tightly structured life and didn’t want to let it go. The love his parents had for one another always awed Kili and he had once hoped that he could be so lucky. Now he wasn’t sure.

He sat up in his seat to get a better look at the place he’d be residing at for the next two years. The estate was large, but it had definitely seen better days. White paint was flaking off the wooden boards that made up the main house. Ivy grew up the tall Grecian pillars on the porch. One of the doors to the nearby barn was swinging on a broken hinge. There was no water in the fountain out front, nor any flowers in the garden. It was frozen in time and now Kili would be stuck there too. He couldn’t imagine how Thorin must look like. He had never seen a picture. Did he look like his mother? Was he just as old and withered as this place he called his home? What would he think of Kili- the nephew he never knew? Would he resent him? Would he see him as the product of a love that brought about his family’s ruin? He sighed. He didn’t want to be here- neither at this estate nor in this world. No matter how dark his thoughts grew however, he would never consider taking his life. He wouldn’t throw away the life his parents had given him. He’d come around eventually. Hopefully. He just needed to heal.

Looking out the opposite window, no longer wishing to gaze upon the house, he spotted a forest. The sight of the immense span of trees brought him some relief. He loved the forest. He loved the sounds the trees made as the wind blew through their branches. He loved the songs of the birds that echoed off the tree trunks. He loved the smell of the flowers, the feel of the grass between his toes. He never felt more alive or free than when he was in the woods, just him and his bow. His father had taught him how to shoot. The skill was necessary when you couldn’t afford to buy meat. His eagerness to be in the nearby woodlands must have shown because his escort caught his line of sight and shook his head.

“You don’t want to be going in there, lad,” he warned, furrowing his bushy brow.

For the first time on this trip, Kili’s interest in his riding companion was piqued.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he challenged, voice raw from days of disuse.

“Those woods are cursed,” he whispered conspiratorially, leaning in closer to Kili, “Everyone who has ever entered those woods hasn’t been seen again. Mostly young ladies and lads like yourself. Rumor has it that they were snatched up, kidnapped, and taken inside the Hill.”

“The Hill?”

“Hallow Hill. A solitary knoll lying right in the middle of those woods. Not a single tree grows on it. Nor are there any other hills. Just that one. No one knows why. Some say, it’s magic. You know, elves and goblins and the like.”

“Elves? Goblins?” Kili deadpanned, “You’re joking.”

“No, no!” the man exclaimed, eyes growing wide, “Even a young Durin was taken years ago. Your mother’s brother, to be exact.”

Kili stilled.

“Excuse me? The only brother my mother ever mentioned is Thorin and I’m quite certain he’s living in the very estate we’re heading to.”

“No, there was another. A blond-headed. Went into that forest one day, never came out. Boy was just fifteen. The family was devastated, as you can imagine.”

Kili just gaped at the man. He’d never heard of this alleged uncle. Was this man lying? Or had his mother lied to him? No. She would never. Would she? Perhaps he’d have to ask Thorin…

They arrived at the estate just as Kili was letting this new information sink in. When the carriages came to a stop, a small white-haired man with a thick beard greeted him. Surely this wasn’t Thorin.

“Master Kili!” the man welcomed, “Glad to see you made it here safe and sound, my boy. Though I wish the circumstances had been different.”

As Kili stepped out of the carriage, he offered the man a small smile before being enveloped in a set of strong arms.

“Look just like your mother, you do. I’m truly sorry about what happened. Dis was the sweetest soul.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kili managed to reply, tears stinging his eyes at thoughts of his mother.

“Now none of this “sir” business,” the man stated, holding Kili out at arm’s length, “You can call me Balin. Head butler here at Erebor Estates.”

Of course there was a butler.

“Well met, Balin,” Kili said, offering his hand to the other who accepted it gratefully. He wouldn’t let misery hinder his manners.

“Now, let me get your things and we can head on inside,” Balin proposed.

“Oh,” the old man exclaimed, reaching deep inside his pocket, “there you are, Mister Alfrid. Your payment for escorting Kili.”

“Many thinks, Mister Balin,” smiled Alfrid as he stuffed the money in his coat, “Good day, Kili.”

Balin then went to the hearse, talking to the driver as he pointed towards the barn, most likely telling him where to place Kili’s parents.

And with that, one carriage set back on the path that had brought it here, leaving Kili behind. The other wheeled over towards the barn to drop off its burden. Balin hurried back over to Kili and grabbed a few of the young man’s things. He threw Kili a sympathetic look before gesturing towards the entrance.

“Shall we?”

 Reluctantly, Kili followed the old butler inside. His eyes widened in shock upon entering the foyer. It would seem the outside of the house was misleading, for inside, everything was radiant and polished. A blue wall paper covered the walls. The windows were draped in gold velvet curtains. A grand staircase slightly spiraled towards the second floor. On the adjacent wall was a giant mirror and as Kili looked at his reflection, he felt even more out of place. His worn breeches, fading leather boots and baggy tunic looked repulsive in this luxurious abode. Not to mention his unkempt hair, red-rimmed eyes and hollow cheeks. Surely his uncle would disapprove of his looks. With his messy hair and sloppy style he looked more like a lowly peasant than the nephew of a wealthy businessman. Speaking of which, his host, his guardian, had failed to make an appearance. If this was any indication on how their relationship would transpire, Kili felt he might as well go back out and keep on walking.

“Just follow me up the stairs, lad, and I’ll show you to your room,” Balin announced.

Kili trailed behind the old man until he was lead into a room in the east wing. In the middle of the room was a large four post bed made of oak and swathed in red drapery. A matching wardrobe and dresser were located against the walls. A washing basin was placed in a small nook with a mirror above it. Two bay windows with seats framed either side of the bed. Kili stared at the size. This room alone was about half the size of the small house he had lived in with his parents. Immediately he knew he didn’t like the room. The sheer vastness made him feel small, vulnerable. But he didn’t complain. A warm place to sleep was better than no place to sleep at all.

“Here we are,” Balin chirped, “the guest quarters. Where would you like these?”

Kili approached the butler and gathered his effects.

“I’ll take care of it, Balin. Thank you.”

“Very well, lad,” Balin began, “Dinner will be ready in an hour and you can meet your uncle properly. I’m sure he’ll want to discuss his plans for the funeral tomorrow. Be sure to wash up before then, but in the meantime, feel free to explore.”

Kili nodded at the instructions. Satisfied, the butler hurried out of the room, leaving Kili by his lonesome.

He placed his luggage on the bed along with the case containing his bow and arrow. He took out his few pieces of clothing and hung them haphazardly in the wardrobe. He then took out a few books that belonged to his mother as well as her locket. It had been a present from his father. He spent months saving up to buy the silver heart-shaped locket, inside of which was a picture of himself and one of Kili. His mother had been so thrilled when she received it. She cried into her husband’s arms saying over and over that he shouldn’t have. Kili wrapped the necklace in a cloth and tucked it away into one of the dresser drawers.  He then went back to rummaging in his suitcase, sorting through some knick-knacks that belonged to his parents before scooting the empty case and his weapon under the bed. He moved over to the washing basin, taking a comb with him. He poured some water into the bowl and dipped his comb in it before moving its teeth through his tangled tresses. Satisfied with his hair, he scooped up some water in his cradled palms and splashed it over his tired face. With nothing else to do, Kili decided to take a stroll. After all, he was to be at dinner within the hour, it might help to know where the dining room is.

Moving out into the hall, Kili began walking in a westward direction. He passed by a suit of armor, scenic paintings and oriental vases. He wandered until he approached an open door. Peering in the room, he noticed a large fireplace with wood burning within it; the crackling of the charred lumber breaking the stillness of the space. Bookcases, stuffed full with various kinds of literature, surrounded the hearth on either side. It felt welcoming. Gazing up to the far wall, Kili felt his heart skip a beat. In an ornate golden frame was a portrait of his mother. She looked much younger than Kili could ever remember. Her dark hair was put up in a bun, curled strands falling on either side of her face. Her smile was kind, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were gentle. She was beautiful. Shifting his gaze to the right, Kili saw another portrait. This one was of a young man. He looked just like his mother only his hair was blond. Immediately Kili thought back to the story Alfrid had told him. Was this the abducted uncle his mother had never told him about? Curious, Kili moved inside the room, walking towards the portrait of the mysterious figure until he was standing right under it.

“You do not have permission to be in here,” a deep voice spoke from behind.

Startled, Kili spun around wildly to see who it was that had just admonished him. He noticed a man rising from a large oaken desk in the corner of the room. As he took in the bright blue eyes, dark hair and sharp noise of the figure, he had no doubts that this man was his uncle. Regaining his composure, Kili stood straighter, brushing the creases from his shirt as he addressed Thorin.

“I, um,” he cleared his throat, “I wasn’t informed that any rooms were off limits.”

“Well, now I’m informing you,” his uncle stated, never once breaking eye contact, “This is my private study. No one comes in unless I say so.”

“I apologize,” Kili gulped as Thorin continued staring at him with cold calculating eyes, “I assure you it won’t happen again.”

At this, Thorin huffed and finally peered up and down at his nephew, taking in his simple clothes and noticing how his hair and nose were very much like his own. Like his mother’s. There was no denying that this boy was his kin- a Durin. Except for the eyes. He had his father’s brown eyes.

“I’m pleased to see you have some manners,” the elder finally replied as he stepped closer to his sister’s son.

Kili bristled at the comment. It was clearly a jab at his social class; as if commoners were uncivilized brutes that knew nothing of courtesy or respect. Kili had every intention of being a gracious guest, but he couldn’t let the insult go.

“And I’m disappointed to see that you lack them,” he remarked.

Thorin narrowed his icy blue eyes at the younger man. It would appear he had also inherited his parents’ rebellious nature.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that,” he revealed, “but if you have another slip of the tongue, I can’t promise that it won’t go unpunished. I am your guardian and you will respect me as such.”

“Respect is mutual, uncle,” Kili let drop before he could stop himself. He regretted the words, but he never took very well to being threatened. Nevertheless, he was worried at his uncle’s reaction. But neither a reprimand nor a hit came. Instead, Thorin nodded, steely eyes locking with Kili’s once more.

“Noted.”

That was unexpected.

Some of the tension that had built up in the room faded at the acknowledgement. Kili let out a silent sigh of relief as Thorin lowered himself onto a velvet-cushioned couch, patting the space next to him.

“Well, since you’re in here you might as well sit down.”

Kili shuffled towards the couch before taking a seat beside his uncle. The elder turned once Kili sat, shifting his body so that he faced his nephew, arm draped leisurely across the back. Kili looked down at his lap, the gaze of his guardian making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“I take it your journey over here was well?” Thorin inquired.

“Indeed, it was.”

“And your rooms are to your liking, I hope?”

“They are beyond sufficient. I must thank you for your hospitality.”

“No need,” Thorin began, “there are too many empty rooms in this house. It’s nice to see them filled again.”

Kili chanced a glance and a small smile at his uncle who surprisingly returned it.

“The room I gave you was once your mothers,” Thorin confessed, “It seemed fitting that it should be yours whilst you are here.

Kili glanced down at his lap again. Knowing of their troubled past, Kili wasn’t sure how he felt about his uncle talking about his mother. Part of him felt angry that after what Thorin had done he would dare speak her name. But another part of him knew that despite everything, Thorin and his mother were still siblings. Thorin had every right to talk about her as Kili himself did. After all, she was once a part of his life too and even though they hadn’t seen one another or talked to one another for over sixteen years, there had been a portion of their hearts that always held love for the other. If not, Thorin wouldn’t have even bothered to lay his sister to rest and take in her son.

“You look like her you know,” Thorin spoke softly.

Kili looked up to find that his uncle was in some sort of trance, looking ahead and out of the window beyond Kili. His mouth was pulled down in a frown, worry wrinkles graced his forehead and his bright blue eyes now appeared clouded with grief and….regret?  

“Yes, I’ve been told as much,” Kili responded.

Thorin returned his attention to his nephew.

“I’ll see to it that those responsible for your parents’ death are properly dealt with, Kili,” Thorin revealed, an edge to his voice showing that he meant what he said.

Water began collecting in Kili’s eyes but he refused to let it fall. From the hardened expression on his uncle’s face, Kili knew he would keep true to his word and for that, Kili was grateful. If his parents’ murders weren’t punished, he had sworn to deliver justice himself.

The pair was pulled from their thoughts when a red-headed servant boy knocked lightly on the door.

“Excuse me sirs,” he announced, “but dinner is ready.”

“Thank you, Ori. We’ll be down shortly,” Thorin answered.

The servant took his leave as Thorin rose from the couch.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I could eat,” Kili stated as he, too, rose from his seat. He didn’t want to admit that since his parents’ death he hadn’t had much of an appetite. If anything, he’d join Thorin at the table simply for his company. His uncle hadn’t behaved anything like he had imagined he would as of yet, and he was curious to know more about him.

The walk to the dining hall was silent aside from the occasional creak in the hardwood caused by their steps. Descending the stairs and passing through the front sitting room, the men soon reached their destination. A mahogany table large enough for eight people was draped in a beige cloth. Two candles were lit in the table’s center and fine china and silverware were arranged at one end of the table. Thorin sat at the head of the table and gestured for Kili to sit to his right. The servant boy, Ori, came out then, carrying a platter of food.

“Tonight, Bombur has made roasted duck with lemon zest, boiled potatoes seasoned with garlic and herbs and freshly made pumpernickel bread,” the boy proclaimed as he placed the food in front of them before heading back to the kitchen.

“Help yourself, Kili,” Thorin said as he cut into the duck, placing sections of it onto his own plate.

Kili followed suit and filled his plate. The food tasted as good as it smelled and he found himself suddenly hungry. As he ate he couldn’t help but wonder how many meals his mother must have had in here. Once, this table had probably been full with the family and guests that were invited over every night. Now, there were just two of them. Kili then realized that for a long while, Thorin must have eaten alone in this room each evening, with only his servants as company. For years, he’s probably felt as lonely as Kili feels now.

“I hate to interrupt our meal with depressing talk,” Thorin started, “but I had wished to discuss briefly your parents’ funeral arrangements.”

“Please continue,” Kili insisted, wanting to get this over with sooner rather than later.

“There’s a family cemetery just behind the house. My grandparents, parents and a few cousins are buried there and if you’d allow it, I would like to see my sister and her husband lay there as well.”

Kili nodded, a bit surprised that Thorin was asking him permission in regards to where to bury his parents.

“That would be much appreciated,” he replied.

“As for the service, do you want it to be a public event, or would you rather it just be you, I and the servants?”

Kili didn’t need to think long about his decision. He didn’t really know anyone. He wasn’t familiar with any of Thorin’s friends or colleagues and he certainly didn’t want their pity directed at him.

“I’d rather it be private, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Thorin conceded.

Conversation fell once again until both men had finished their meal. Wiping his mouth then throwing the napkin on the table, Thorin leaned back slightly in his chair.

“So, Kili, tell me about yourself.”

Kili struggled under his uncle’s attention. Unsure of how much to reveal about himself.

“Well,” he breathed, “I’m rather an outdoorsy person. I enjoy to hunt and fish. I did a lot of that with my father. He had a bow commissioned for me a few years back and I’m rather fond of it. I even brought it here with me. Besides that, I’m quite good at carving things out of stone or wood. I also enjoy reading from time to time.”

“What do you read?”

“Actually, I love Shakespeare. Mother used to read some of his plays to me before bed and I started reading them on my own once I got older.”

Thorin smiled. “I happen to own every single one of Shakespeare’s works. They’re located in my study. You can borrow them if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Kili returned his uncle’s smile.

“As for the hunting,” Thorin began, “I’m afraid you’ll find that’s rather impossible to do around here. Perhaps, we could take an occasional day trip to one of my friend’s estates and you can have your sport there.”

Kili almost decided against mentioning the woods he’d spotted on the way here, but he was curious as to what Thorin had to say on the matter.

“I believe I passed a forest on my way here,” he said, “could I not hunt there?”

Thorin stiffened at the comment and began tapping a finger on the table.

“Those woods are dangerous. Therefore, I will not have you hunting in them.”

“So it’s true then? People have disappeared in there before?”

Thorin stared at his nephew, wondering where he’d heard those tales from.

“Yes. There have been instances of people going into those woods, never to be seen again.”

“Like your brother?” Kili dared asked, “Is that what happened to him? He’s the one in the portrait in your study, isn’t he?”

“For never having been here before, you seem to know an awful lot.”

So his mother had lied then. That stung a little. But she must have had a good reason.

“Alfrid told me on the ride over. I never even knew I had another uncle. Mother never mentioned him.”

Thorin furrowed his brows at that. A flash of hurt appeared on his face and he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“His disappearance stunned us all. Your mother was only ten when it happened. Perhaps she thought it would cause her less pain if she pretended the incident never occurred.”

“What was his name?” Kili asked tentatively, aware that this was a touchy subject, yet he wanted to test his boundaries.

“Frerin,” Thorin smiled, “His name was Frerin. The only one in the family with blond hair. I often joked that he was adopted. It used to make him so mad. The day he…disappeared, I was supposed to be with him. But then father asked me to be present at a meeting with a business partner and I…”

Thorin trailed off, obviously lost in a memory.

“I’m sorry,” Kili whispered.

Thorin shook his head. Kili’s words returning him to the present.

“People come and go, Kili. Such is life,” after a deep breath, he continued, “Well, we better get off to bed. The funeral will be held around noon. I’ll have someone wake you for breakfast. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Thorin stood and made to leave the room, stopping before adding, “Goodnight, Kili.”

“Goodnight, uncle.”

And then he was gone.

Minutes later, Kili meandered to his own rooms. The covers on his bed had already been turned down and a glass of water was placed on his nightstand. It had grown dark outside and several candles were lit within the room, casting a warm glow. Kili took off his boots and left them at the end of the bed. Strolling over to the window, Kili removed his tunic and balled it in his hands. He pushed back the heavy curtains and peered into the darkness. A full moon hung in the sky, lighting the grounds around the house. All of sudden, a raven let out a loud squawk as it flew off the roof. Kili watched it fly, his blood freezing once the bird had landed. In the distance was a lonely tree, based on the condition of its bark, the tree was most likely dead. However, that’s not what had his heart racing frantically in his chest. Under the tree, with the raven perched on its shoulder was a cloaked figure. It stood still, hood pulled over its head, body facing Kili as if it were watching him. Quickly, Kili pulled the curtains back over the window and tried to control his breathing. Who was standing outside his window? Why was it watching him? What did it want? Were there others? Should he tell his uncle?

Taking a deep breath, Kili pulled back the curtains once more. The figure was gone. He scanned the area, seeing if the figure had moved, but he couldn’t spot him. Kili shook his head. Perhaps he was imagining things. He just needed some rest.

Kili collapsed onto the bed beside him, pulling the covers up and over his head. His body quickly relaxed against the plush mattress and soft fabrics. Sighing, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

A pounding at his door startled Kili out of bed. Light peered into the room from behind the curtains, revealing that it was morning.

“Master Kili,” he heard Balin call, “breakfast will be ready in half an hour!”

“Thank you, Balin!” he called back.

Stretching, Kili pushed off the covers and went to wash his face. This was the day. The day he’d put his parents in the ground. The day he had to accept that they would no longer be around. Glancing about the room, he acknowledged that this was his life now. He’d spend these next few years with Thorin at Erebor Estates until he was ready to go off on his own.

After a quick breakfast of ham and eggs, Kili was back in his rooms, dressing in black and tying his hair in a neat ponytail. Once finished, he sat on his newly made bed gathering his thoughts. Mentally preparing himself for the distressing day ahead. He stayed there for nearly an hour until Thorin came into his room, offering a sad smile.

“You ready?”

The cemetery was actually quite nice. It was positioned under a huge willow, its hanging branches brushing lightly against a few of the headstones. It was sectioned off by an iron-gate fence that had begun to rust. Kili noticed how two graves had just recently been dug up- probably this morning. The servants were already there when Kili and Thorin arrived, as was a preacher, huddled around the two coffins that had been brought out from the barn. Thorin squeezed Kili’s shoulder as they drew closer. When Thorin gave the word, the preacher began talking- expressing his condolences and offering comfort that these two souls had been reunited in Heaven with God. Kili wasn’t really listening. He just stared at the coffins. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks and he could feel the servants glancing up at him every so often. When the preacher had finished, Thorin and Kili went over to the wooden caskets, tearing off a single flower from the beautiful bouquets placed on top of each one to keep for their own. Kili placed a kiss on each coffin and had to step back unless he wanted to have a breakdown right here in front of everyone. When the caskets were lowered into the ground and completely covered, the servants started heading back inside the house until Thorin and Kili were left alone. Once again, Thorin squeezed Kili’s shoulder then pat his back lightly.

“I’ll give you some time alone,” he said, “come back inside whenever you’re ready.”

Not trusting his voice, Kili simply nodded.

Kili wasn’t sure how long he’d been outside. At some point, he managed to sit on the ground between his parents’ graves, resting a hand on top of each one. He hadn’t cried anymore. He hadn’t done anything really. He just sat there. It wasn’t until his stomach growled that Kili decided perhaps it was time he went back inside. He could visit again tomorrow.

Standing up, Kili glanced down at the graves a final time. All of a sudden, he was overcome with chills. Something didn’t feel quite right. He felt as if…as if he was being watched. Looking around, he became aware of how eerily quiet it was. There were no birds. No wind. Feeling uneasy, Kili quickly began walking back to the house. About half way there, he glanced over his shoulder and nearly screamed. It was the cloaked figure. Out in the open. No more than a hundred feet behind Kili. So he hadn’t imagined him after all. He ran.

Heart racing, he sprinted to the door. His hands were shaking so bad, he fumbled with the handle. Looking behind him, he noticed that the cloaked figured was moving towards him. Quickly. This time he did scream just as he finally opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Alarmed by the ruckus, Thorin and Balin ran into the foyer. Seeing Kili wide-eyed and breathing harshly, Thorin grabbed him by the elbows and lead him to a nearby seat.

“Kili? Are you alright? Tell me what’s wrong,” Thorin ordered, voice laced with concern.

“S-someone was following me. They were right behind me,” he nearly cried.

“Who?”

“I d-don’t know!”

Balin opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. He looked ahead, then to the left, and to the right.

“Hello?” he called.

No one answered. The cloaked figure was gone.


	2. Anxieties and Antidotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of the cloaked figure take their toll on Kili's mind...

“There’s no one out there, lad,” Balin revealed as he reentered the house, “What did this person look like?”

By this point, Kili was shaking in his seat, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Ori had brought him a glass of water, but he didn’t feel like drinking anything. Instead, he clutched the glass tightly to steady his trembling hands. Thorin had crouched down next to his nephew, glancing worriedly between Kili’s white knuckles and sweaty brow.

“Kili. Who was following you?” Thorin asked softly, not wanting to upset the boy further.

Kili swallowed, looking from Thorin to Balin frantically.

“I don’t know. They wore a dark cloak and hood. Their face was hidden, I c-couldn’t see!”

Kili watched as his uncle and butler shared a suspicious look.

“But that’s not the first time they’ve been here,” Kili continued, “The same figure was outside my window last night.”

“What?” Thorin asked, his voice incredulous.

“It was! One moment it was there and the next I looked, it had gone! I thought I had imagined it at first, but…”

Thorin studied his nephew for a few moments, unsure of how to handle this situation. There have never been any reports of a mysterious cloaked figure near his house before, but he could tell Kili wasn’t lying. The boy was genuinely terrified.

Grabbing Kili gently by the arm, Thorin stood.

“I believe the best thing for you to do right now is get some rest. You’ve had a trying day after all. I’ll have two of my servants keep watch tonight. If this strange figure shows up again, I’ll know about it. I’ll keep you safe, Kili.”

Kili complied and let his uncle lead him to his rooms. When they entered, Kili stopped in the doorway and squeezed Thorin’s arm in a tight grip.

“Cl-close the curtains. P-please,” Kili stammered.

Thorin looked to windows where the last rays of the day were streaming into the room. Walking over to them, he looked out at the landscape. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. In the distance was a dead tree; one Thorin had been meaning to have cut down. He watched as a raven flew out of the tree before drawing the curtains firmly together. He lit an oil lamp on the night stand and gestured to Kili who still stood in the doorway. Thorin drew back the covers and moved aside to let Kili sit on the bed.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

Kili shook his head. All the hunger he had felt previously had been pushed aside by fear. All he wanted to do now was forget. Sleep and forget.

“Very well,” Thorin said, “If you need something, don’t hesitate to come and get me. No matter the hour. My rooms are at the other end of the hall.”

“Thank you.”

Thorin smiled sympathetically at his nephew before leaving him to rest. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned against it heavily, dragging his hand across his face as he sighed.

Entering his study, Thorin wasn’t at all surprised to find Balin there, sitting on the couch with a pot of tea.

“How is he?” the older man asked as he poured a cup for Thorin.

“I’m not sure, Balin,” Thorin confessed, taking the tea gratefully, “He’s most definitely terrified. Of what, I’m not certain.”

“Well,” Balin began, “Let’s try to be rational about this. Kili has just lost both of his parents in a seemingly pointless but gruesome murder. He’s had to leave his home and come live with his uncle whom he has never met before in a strange house in the middle of the country side. And just this morning he buried his parents. That’s a lot for anyone to handle, let alone a young man. The mind is capable of conjuring a number of unimaginable things in times of stress and grief.”

“Are you saying he’s gone mad?”  

“No. Just- he’s dealing with a lot. People cope in their own ways and maybe this figure is a manifestation of Kili’s sorrow and fear. Perhaps he just needs the time and guidance to overcome it.”

Thorin pondered Balin’s words as he sat down beside him. The idea certainly had merit to it but something just felt…off.

“What are you thinking? Come on, share your thoughts.”

“I don’t know what to think to be honest,” Thorin admitted, “What you say makes since but Kili’s terror was real. He was afraid for his life, Balin. I could see it in his eyes. What if…”

As Thorin trailed off, he looked up to the portrait of Frerin; his beloved brother who disappeared all those years ago. He wasn’t sure why, but for whatever reason, he felt that what had happened to him and what Kili had just experienced may be connected…

Following his gaze, the old butler tutted.

“Don’t tell me that you believe whatever Kili saw has something to do with Frerin.”

“You know the tales just as well as I, Balin. It’s always the young ones that disappear. There hasn’t been an incident since Frerin and now Kili, a boy no-less, comes here and this…this thing shows up? Something’s not right.”

Thorin stared into the burning embers in the hearth, mulling over his thoughts. What if he was getting too caught up in this? What if the old superstitions were toying with his mind as well? What if Balin was right? He had to keep his head clear. He couldn’t let his own grief and bitterness over the loss of his brother prevent him from aiding Kili if the boy truly was in need of help.

Balin sighed, “All we can do is see how this plays out. We’ll give Kili time to settle down and if everything turns out fine, we’ll leave it at that. If whatever this is continues, well, we’ll just deal with it as it comes.”

“Fair enough,” Thorin agreed, “I just hope I’m doing the right thing, Balin. I’ve never raised a child. Well, he’s not really a child any more, but still. I don’t know how to give Kili what he needs.”

Balin smiled. “Just be there for him, laddie.”

Thorin felt a pang of guilt at that. He caught the implied meaning: _be there for him now since you never bothered in the past._ He had his reasons for keeping his distance. But that’s another matter for another day. Right now, Thorin was all Kili had.

Balin stood and collected the empty cups of tea.

“Should I tell Bombur to start dinner?”

“No,” Thorin declared, “I’m not feeling very hungry tonight.”

“Very well, then.”

“And Balin,” Thorin called as Balin was leaving the room, “Ask Gloin and Dori if they would guard the perimeter tonight. Just for tonight.”

Better to be safe than sorry.

“It shall be done.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kili lay awake for hours. He didn’t feel safe whenever he closed his eyes. He flinched every time the house popped or creaked. Tears of frustration slid down his cheeks. This was ridiculous. He just wanted to sleep! He was being paranoid. His uncle and Balin probably thought he was crazy. What if he was? After all, this nightmarish character had a knack for vanishing at convenient moments. And judging by his uncle’s expressions, he hadn’t ever heard of such a thing before. What if it really was all in his head? These past few weeks have simply messed with his nerves.

_It’s not real. It didn’t happen._

Kili repeated those thoughts over and over, willing himself to believe it. He was strong. He could overcome whatever this was. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall prey to his own mind.

Building up his courage, Kili slipped out of bed and stood behind the window. He had to do this. He slowly reached out, fingertips barely brushing the heavy curtains.

_It’s not real. Nothing’s there._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kili jerked the fabrics away from the window. Holding his breath, he gradually opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

He let out a sigh of relief. There was no one standing under the tree, no raven perched on a limb. His pounding heart lessened as he looked out into the night. He was safe.

Just as he drew back the curtains, Kili thought he heard a noise. A small creak as if someone stepped on an old floorboard. He stilled, listening for the noise again. After a few moments of silence, Kili brushed the sound off and turned around to get back into bed…and immediately wished he hadn’t. Standing in the middle of his room was the shadowy stranger.

“Looking for me?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thorin was startled awake by a high-pitched sound. Rising up in his bed, it took his foggy brain a moment to register what he was hearing – screams.

_Kili!_

Not bothering with decency, Thorin darted out of his room in nothing but his night pants. He raced blindly down the dark hall before throwing open the door to his nephew’s room.

“Kili!”

The oil lamp was still burning on the nightstand, casting eerie shadows about the room. Seeing the bed empty, Thorin spotted his nephew huddled on the floor under the window, knees brought up to his chest and hands covering his face. Thorin rushed to his side and instinctively pulled the boy into his arms.

“Kili, what’s the matter?”

Kili looked up at the sound of his uncle’s voice. He glanced around the room madly, looking for any signs of the cloaked intruder.

“He was here, uncle!” Kili wailed, “He was here in my room! How did he get in? He was standing right there! Where did he go?”

“Shh! Kili, calm down. You’ve had a nightmare.”

“No! I haven’t even slept at all! I wasn’t dreaming! It was real!”

At that moment, Dori and Gloin came rushing into the room, having been alarmed by the screams.

“Is everything alright?” Dori asked as he stared at the pair on the floor.

“Dori. Gloin. Have you seen anyone around the house? Are there any open windows or doors?” Thorin demanded.

“No sir,” replied Gloin, “We’ve been standing watch. No sign of any one anywhere.”

“We can double check,” added Dori, “If you’d like?”

“Please do.”

Gloin and Dori turned around and bumped into Balin who fumbled to keep from dropping his lit candle.

“What’s going on?” he asked the two servants as he peered into the room behind them.

“Seems young Master Kili has had himself a right scare,” Gloin disclosed, “Thorin wants us to double check for any signs of an intruder.”

“An intruder?!” Balin balked, “Well, get to it then.”

As Dori and Gloin hurried down the stairs, Balin warily approached his two charges.

“Is everyone alright? Nobody was harmed?”

“No one is harmed,” Thorin answered, “Not physically anyways…”

Kili had sunk into Thorin’s embrace, burying his face into the man’s bare chest, not caring that he barely knew him. He just wanted some comfort. Thorin kept a tight grip on his nephew, trying to bodily hold together Kili’s shattered nerves. He looked up to Balin, seeking guidance. Balin caught the pleading look.

“Kili, can we get you anything? Tell us what you need, lad.”

“I want my mom…” Kili whispered pathetically, ignoring the fact that he sounded six instead of sixteen.

Thorin’s heart clinched at Kili’s pitiful confession. Perhaps Balin was right. Kili was just having a hard time coping with his parents’ death and once he made peace with the fact, all of this would go away. An idea came to him then and he nudged Kili off of him. What the lad needed was a distraction.

“Come with me, Kili. I want to show you something,” Thorin said softly.

“What about the stranger?”

“I won’t let them near you, Kili. Trust me.”

Thorin pulled his nephew to his feet, surprised when he clung to his side, and shuffled towards the hall, Balin on their heels.

“I believe I’ve got this, Balin,” Thorin said over his shoulder, “You may go back to bed if you wish.”

Balin smiled and nodded before maneuvering down the stairs and back to his quarters. Thorin led Kili through his study and into his bedroom. He pried the boy off of him so that he could light a lamp, illuminating the room and revealing its massive size. Thorin went to his dresser then to a bookshelf, pulling out several small boxes along the way. Kili never took his eyes off of his uncle. Once Thorin had what he was after, he climbed up into his bed and motioned for Kili to join him. Hesitantly, Kili slid in next to his uncle, wringing his hands nervously.

“What did you want to show me?” he asked.

“These,” Thorin replied as he placed a small wooden box with roses carved in the top onto Kili’s lap.

Kili looked up at his uncle confused.

“Open it.”

With tremulous fingers, Kili lifted the lid off and peered inside. Within the box lay an ivory comb, its silky white handle inlaid with gold. Under the comb was a pink handkerchief with a white “D” embroidered onto one of the corners. Beside the comb was a pair of pearl earrings laying on top of a photograph. He looked to his uncle imploringly.

“These belonged to your mother,” Thorin revealed, “Just a few things she left behind. They’re yours if you want them.”

Kili looked back down at the trinkets with wonder. He picked up the handkerchief, rolling the silk between his fingers. He pressed it to his face and took a deep breath. Years from storage gave the cloth a musty smell but underneath that was the sweet and subtle scent of the flowery perfume his mother used to wear. He then took out the comb, running his fingertips gingerly across the smooth surface. A strand of dark hair was curled around one of the teeth – his mother’s hair. Next, he brushed aside the earrings and removed the photo. In the picture sat three children posing stiffly. There was no mistaking who these three people were. Thorin, who had been silent up to that point, leaving Kili to his thoughts, spoke up.

“We hated posing for pictures,” he recalled, “but mother made us take one every year. Frerin and I used to tug at Dis’ hair. We stopped once she turned around and smacked us. Right on the face, too!”

Kili watched as Thorin grinned at the memory. He placed the items back in the box and cradled it to his chest.

“Could you…could you tell me more stories? About you and my mom?”

Thorin watched as Kili leaned back against the pillows and looked up at him expectantly. He inwardly sighed as he took in the dark circles under the boy’s eyes and the worry lines in his forehead. This is not how he wanted Kili’s stay with him to turn out. He wanted him to feel comfortable and secure. Not anxious and scared. Situating himself on his own pillows, Thorin leaned back as well.

“Of course I will.”

And so, Thorin started telling every story he could think of; about the time Dis broke a vase and blamed it on Frerin, and the time he started a food fight just as the dinner guests were arriving and even the time when Dis broke her ankle after falling off a horse and the stable boy- Kili’s father- carried her inside. Thorin was relieved when Kili laughed softly at all the funny parts and asked questions if he wanted more details. On about his eighth tale, Thorin became aware of the sound of even, steady breaths. Glancing to his left, he saw that Kili had fallen asleep. He took a moment to enjoy the peaceful expression on his nephew’s face. He stood up and tucked the boy in properly before moving over to lie on the couch. One night sleeping on the sofa wouldn’t hurt.

Just as he settled in, there was a knock at the door. Thorin winced and looked over to Kili to make sure he was still asleep. Quietly, he walked over to the door, cracking it open slightly.

“Keep your voices low,” Thorin ordered, “What is it you want?”

“We looked around the house, sir. No open doors or windows or any signs of a person. Just thought we’d let you know,” Gloin reported.

“I figured as much,” Thorin sighed, “Thank you both. You can quit guard duty and get some sleep if you like.”

“Thank you, sir.” They replied in unison and left the way they came.

Thorin returned to the couch and checked on Kili before closing his eyes for the night.

The next few days were a challenge. One night of sleeping on the sofa turned into four. Kili would not sleep in his own bed and Thorin didn’t have the heart to make him. He refused to go outside, not even to visit his parents’ grave for fear that the hooded stranger would return. He wouldn’t go near a window unless the curtains were closed and he, under no circumstance, would enter his room alone. The first time he tried sleeping in his bed again, he broke down in hysterics. He was always antsy; nervously glancing over his shoulder, tapping his fingers against his knees. He ate very little and Thorin and the other servants were beginning to panic.

“This has to stop, Thorin,” Balin stated one evening while sitting in Thorin’s study. Kili was soundlessly asleep in the next room.

“If the boy keeps this up, he’ll be joining his parents sooner rather than later."

“What would you have me do? This is a sickness of the mind! It cannot be mended like a wound of the flesh!”

Thorin ran his fingers through his cropped hair. He was failing as a guardian.

“I suggest we call a doctor,” Balin proposed, “A psychiatrist to be exact. Kili needs some sort of counseling for these problems.”

“You make the arrangements, then,” Thorin sighed, “We have to at least try it.”

“I’ll get on it right away,” Balin confirmed, “You get some rest.”

Thorin stood as Balin did and entered his own quarters. He was surprised to find Kili awake, looking at him fretfully.

“What’s wrong, Kili?”

“Am I insane?” Kili asked so softly that Thorin barely heard it.

Thorin exhaled harshly through his nose and sat beside Kili, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“No, Kili. You’re not insane.”

“Then why are you sending for a crazy doctor? They’ll send me away! Don’t let them send me away!” Kili plead.

Thorin wrapped his other arm around his nephew and pulled him to his chest.

“Hush. You’re not going anywhere, Kili. This doctor is only going to talk to you. He’ll help you and I decide what to do so that you can get better.”

Both were silent for a moment until Thorin became aware that his shirt was becoming damp under Kili’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Kili sobbed.

“Oh, Kili,” Thorin sighed, “There is nothing to be sorry for.”

When the tears had stopped, Kili pulled away from his uncle and fell to the bed defeated. He hated this – feeling weak, pathetic, childish. But he was so afraid. He just knew the cloaked figure would show up again and the wait was killing him. He almost wished it would return so he could find out who they were and what they wanted. So he could find peace. That’s all he wanted. Peace.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose as Kili settled. The boy looked as if he had given up and he was worried as to what might happen next. The sooner the doctor could arrive, the better.

Thorin was finally able to fall asleep on the couch only to be awoken hours later by a light breeze rolling across his cheek. He sat up, wondering what had caused the sensation when he noticed his curtains fluttering. The window was open. He jumped up. Why was the window open? Perhaps Kili had gotten hot in the night. But that was unlikely, considering Kili wouldn’t set foot near a window. Had Balin been in here? But why would he open the window?

Had someone gotten inside?

Thorin got up to shut the window, peering into the darkness before closing the curtains. He glanced in his bed to see that Kili was still asleep before heading out towards the servants’ quarters. Along the way, he looked to see if anything seemed out of place- a missing trinket, a cracked door, a moved rug. Nothing.

When he reached Gloin’s door, he knocked on it frantically. The burly man answered quickly, a befuddled expression on his face.

“Master Thorin? What is it? Has something happened?”

“I need you to get Dori and have a look around the house. The window inside my rooms was open and I did not do it, nor do I think they opened on their own.”

“Someone’s inside?”

“We’ll find out, now go.”

Thorin then went to Balin’s room and repeated the story, asking Balin if he’d stay with Kili while he joined Gloin and Dori.

After a thorough search around the house and in the barn and stables, no sign of an intruder was found. They ended their hunt just as dawn broke along the horizon. Thorin was stumped. Who would break into a house and not take anything?

Returning to his rooms, he found Kili was awake and talking to Balin. He smiled when he saw Thorin enter.

“Good morning, uncle!” he piped.

Thorin froze in the doorway and gaped at his nephew. Kili was…smiling?

He cleared his throat and approached the pair warily.

“Good morning, Kili. How are you feeling today?”

“Quite well, actually,” he answered before furrowing his brow, “On second thought, I am rather hungry. What’s for breakfast?”

Thorin and Balin turned to each other perplexed.

What was going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos so far! I hope you continue to enjoy it! This story is flying out of me quicker than I ever thought possible so expect another update this weekend!! Also, please feel free to follow me on Tumblr at ringerpotteravengerhooker7! Until next time, XOXO!


	3. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili adjusts to life at Erebor estates and even finds happiness. But that's just the calm before the storm...

It was as if Kili was healed. His smile and eyes were bright, showing no visible signs of the anxiety that had afflicted him in the past week.

“Is…something wrong?” Kili asked as he looked between his uncle and butler who had yet to say a word.

Balin spoke up first, “Nothing’s wrong, lad. You surprised us is all. You certainly seem in better spirits today.”

It took Kili a moment to realize what Balin was talking about. The panic attacks, the fidgeting, the loss of appetite. He remembered everything, especially the fear, the dread, the hopelessness; only now…those feelings were gone. He recalled the hooded stranger, the raven, the windows, the night, _that voice._ As his memories caught up with himhis mind kept asking _Who was that figure? What does it want? When will it return?_ He knew he should be afraid, but somehow, he wasn’t. The fear was gone.

He felt content, hopeful. But he couldn’t explain why or how.

Then that’s when the embarrassment came. Kili realized that for these last seven days he must’ve seemed crazy. He’d probably frightened everyone in the whole house by this point with his intense episodes of irrational fear. Glancing around, his cheeks reddened further; he had even kicked his uncle out of his own bed. Ashamed, he stood up quickly and ducked his eyes.

“Yes, Balin,” he addressed, losing his previously chipper tone, “it would appear that I am feeling better. I must apologize to you both. I realize that thus far I have been nothing but a troublesome guest.”

Thorin was at wits end. Kili seemed to remember everything that had occurred in the days prior. So then why was he acting calm all of a sudden? Getting over his shock, Thorin stepped forward and embraced his nephew, causing the other to stiffen at the contact.

“Think nothing of it, Kili,” Thorin said, “I’m just glad you are on the mend.”

Kili relaxed at the words, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that so far he had been nothing but a burden. Determination replaced fear and he decided that things would have to change. He’d no longer wallow in fright or pity. He was perfectly capable of being in control of his emotions and he had to prove it.

When Thorin released his nephew, he caught a glimpse of something fluttering to the ground beside them. Reaching down, he grasped the object and held it in front of him.

“A feather?”

Kili looked at the single dark plume that had fallen from the bed, most likely belonging to a crow…or a raven.

“It probably blew in from the window earlier,” he offered as explanation.

Thorin looked to Kili puzzled. He’d shut the window before Kili had awoken. How would he have known that it had even been opened? Unless…

“The window?”

“Yes,” Kili answered, “I opened it last night.”

Now Thorin was really befuddled. Kili had been terrified of windows. What reason would he have to open one that was great enough to cause him to overcome his fear? Yes, he knew fears could be overcome, but not overnight – literally. Not only that, but Thorin had proceeded to make a fool of himself, thinking someone had broken in, thus causing him to alert the entire household. It had been Kili all along. Thorin was growing weary from all the events following his nephew’s arrival. Was it normal for teenagers to be this moody?

“Why did you open the window last night?” he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Well, I…” Kili paused. Now it was his turn to be confused, “I don’t remember.”

That wasn’t the answer Thorin needed to hear. So Kili had lost some memory, after all? Should he pursue this newest conundrum? No. He needed to let it go. It no longer mattered. Kili was seemingly restored and it was time to leave the past in the past. He was done chasing invisible monsters. Perhaps, they could pretend none of this had happened and start over.

“No matter,” Thorin declared, “How about we head down to the dining hall? You did mention that you were hungry.”

Kili smiled. “I’m famished.”

* * *

 

Everyone was relieved yet stunned by Kili’s sudden change. But no one questioned it or mentioned it. It was obvious that Kili’s mind was fragile and they didn’t want to risk bringing back his frenzied behavior. Balin asked if Thorin still wanted him to arrange for a doctor but Thorin declined. There was no point having someone talk Kili through his fears if he no longer felt them.

Three weeks passed without incident and Kili fell into a comfortable routine at Erebor Estates. With a newfound sense of responsibility, most days saw him helping Balin and Ori with their duties around the house. In his free time, he would borrow books to read from his uncle’s study. At least once a day he’d visit his parents’ graves, occasionally taking a book which he would read out loud. He was still saddened by the loss of his parents but he found he no longer felt depressed by their absence. About a week after Kili’s “recovery”, Thorin had bought him a set of carving knives in addition to a stack of lumber and set up a work station for Kili in the stables. Kili was surprised that his uncle remembered the hobbies he’d shared with him and could not express the depth of his gratitude. Every afternoon, Kili and Ori would go out to the stables, the servant talking to his charge as the other carved figures out of wood. It felt nice putting his hands to a familiar task. He ate every meal with his uncle and joined him every evening in his study where he would sit and listen as Thorin told him stories of his past (and Kili shared some from his childhood as well). Soon, Kili was surprised to find himself feeling…happy. With nothing ominous to dwell on, Kili discovered that he really liked Thorin. Despite not knowing him his whole life, they got along as if they were old friends. Thorin didn’t place any unrealistic expectations upon him like Kili had once feared he would. He didn’t care how Kili dressed, or how he talked, in fact, he encouraged Kili to be his carefree self. Most of all, he didn’t bring up the traumas of their first week together. Kili pushed aside all thoughts of veiled intruders, believing that its absence in these past weeks meant it was gone for good. After what had been the most harrowing two months of his life, things were finally looking up.

Nevertheless, Thorin made sure he kept Kili busy. If he kept him distracted and took his mind off grimmer thoughts, perhaps his nightmares could be warded off permanently. It filled Thorin’s heart with joy to see his nephew acting like a cheery youth, even going so far as to tease with his uncle. The mood had certainly been lightened and Thorin was glad his sister’s son had finally found some peace of mind. Though his behavior had definitely improved, worry still made it so that Thorin never left Kili alone for long periods of time. He always ensured that someone was with the boy unless he specifically asked for privacy. Not that Kili minded, actually he rather enjoyed the company. He and Ori had gotten along real well. The two were similar in age and found it easy to talk. Thorin was grateful for that. There weren’t many young people on or around the estate and the last thing he wanted was for Kili to feel lonely, especially at such a time when he was still adjusting to an enormous change. As of now, everything was running smoothly and Thorin made sure to count his blessings.

As with all routines, however, Kili was starting to become bored with his. A month of practically being inside, aside from his cemetery visits and walks to the stables, was causing him to go a little stir crazy. After all, Kili was an outdoorsman, a hunter. His legs ached to run and his fingers itched to fire his bow. He needed to get out. He needed to be in the woods. He knew his uncle would never let him go to the nearby Hallow Forest; he’d practically said so the day Kili arrived. A part of Kili wanted to go anyways, but another part held him back. The mystery surrounding the forest still baffled Kili and he yearned to know more. He hadn’t asked any more questions since his first night, but now, with his combination of boredom and curiosity, he thought he’d try to pry some answers from his guardian.

* * *

 

 “What are you going to talk about tonight?” Kili asked as he spread out on the rug in front of the fire in his uncle’s study. It had become his favorite spot to lie as he listened to Thorin share his stories.

“I don’t know,” Thorin said, pulling out his pipe, “What would you like to hear?”

Kili’s eyes automatically landed on the portrait of Frerin.

“Why do people disappear in Hallow Forest?” he blurted out.

Thorin wasn’t surprised by the question. He had even expected it at some point, especially now since Kili was of stable mind. He took a long drag of his pipe before exhaling slowly.

“No one knows, Kili. It’s hard to draw conclusions when there isn’t any evidence.”

“Alfrid said its magic. That goblins and elves and other creatures are in there.”

“People often resort to such explanations when there is a lack of answers.”

“But what else could it be, uncle? People can’t just vanish out of thin air! Especially when this has happened more than once to more than one person in the exact same location!”

“So are you telling me that a goblin popped out of the ground and dragged my brother deep beneath the surface of the earth?”

Well, it sounded ridiculous when put so bluntly.

“It’s…a possibility?”

“Unless someone shows me proof, I’m not going to entertain the idea that magical creatures ritually kidnap unsuspecting youths who venture into the woods,” Thorin affirmed.

“Then why won’t you allow me to go there?” Kili pressed, “If you don’t believe in such superstitions…”

“It’s just a precaution.”

“But-”

“I can’t lose you too, Kili,” Thorin added more softly.

He couldn’t deny that he had grown rather fond of his sister’s son. He reminded him a lot of his brother, actually. And after his mother, father, Dis and Frerin, he wouldn’t take any risks in losing Kili as well.

Kili remained silent for a moment, moved by the sincerity of his uncle’s words. Kili knew his uncle had lost a lot in his lifetime. For a while he thought he had deserved it, but now he sees that Thorin is a good man who was pressured into making the wrong choices. Kili figured that part of the reason Thorin took him in was to redeem the mistakes of his past, and he found that he was ok with that. They both need to heal the wounds of their past, and for that, they needed each other.

“Why was Frerin in the forest that day?” Kili continued, “He knew people had disappeared from there before, did he not?”

“I’m not sure why he went,” Thorin confessed, “He had told me he was planning to go to the fields just beyond the barn. For whatever reason, he must have changed his mind. Or perhaps he just wasn’t paying attention. We knew of the stories, of course. A young girl went missing twelve years prior to my father moving into the estate. My mother didn’t want to take any chances so she forbade us from going there and we never questioned her.”

“This is all so strange,” Kili thought aloud, “There has to be some sort of explanation for it; magical or no. Are there any family members of any of the victims living in the village? ”

“I’m sure there must be some. Why?”

“Maybe there’s a clue people are overlooking. Something that could lead to whoever- whatever –is behind all this.”

Thorin watched his nephew as he lie on his stomach, elbows propped up, holding his chin up with his palms. He looked determined…and Thorin didn’t like it one bit.

“Don’t go meddling, Kili,” Thorin warned, “This is a sensitive subject around these parts. You never know who you might upset or make yourself a threat too. You understand?”

Kili caught his uncle’s stern gaze. He didn’t want to cause his uncle any more worry, but this whole situation was too bizarre to ignore. He’d have to do some secret investigating, but in the meantime,

“I understand.”

“Good. Now, I’m feeling particularly tired this evening so I’m off to bed,” Thorin announced.

“Then I shall do the same. Goodnight, uncle.”

As Kili lie in his bed, mulling over is thoughts, he knew he had to get to the bottom of these kidnappings. No one seemed to be searching for any answers; they were probably too scared to. But someone had to know something. Perhaps the villagers might. He’d been meaning to go there for some time now to meet new people and see what businesses were open. He’d have to ask his uncle if he could make the trip soon…

* * *

 

The next day, Kili had found himself once again in the stables with Ori. He had come up with a plan before falling asleep the night previous and now was his chance to put it into action.

“Ori?” he looked up from his current project. He was attempting to carve a new pipe for his uncle. He had noticed Thorin’s was becoming a bit dull and warn so he thought it’d be nice to gift him a new one after all he’s done for Kili.

“Yes?” Ori answered, gaze shifting from Kili’s stilling hands to his hesitant eyes.

“I was thinking that we should go on a picnic,” Kili stated, swirling a knife between his fingers.

Well that was random.

“What?”

Ori watched as Kili pulled out his hair tie and ran a hand through his ebony locks.

“I need to get out, Ori,” he confessed, “I’ve been dying to wander around the fields and explore the village. I know uncle won’t let me go alone so I thought perhaps you and I could. We can take a stroll, have some lunch, and see the village. What do you think?”

Ori eyed the younger man for a moment. It was true he had started to notice that Kili had been a bit restless these past few days, perhaps an outing would allow him to spend some of his energy. Plus, Ori hadn’t been to the village in months. It sounded quite nice.

“Alright, I’ll go,” he conceded, “When were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Very well, but you’ll have to ask your uncle, of course.”

* * *

 

“Uncle, I’d like to ask you a question,” Kili asked at supper that night around a mouthful of green beans.

“Please swallow your food before you do so,” Thorin replied, giving Kili a stern look.

“Sorry,” Kili grinned sheepishly as he washed down his food with a drink of water. Thorin wouldn’t let him have any wine, claiming he was too young for such a beverage. Little did he know that Ori sneaked some for the two of them on their daily excursions to the stables.

“Go on,” Thorin pressed.

“I was wondering, well, Ori and I were both wondering if tomorrow you’d allow us to go out for lunch?”

“Out?”

“Yes, somewhere out in the fields around the estate. I’ve been feeling a little cooped up in the house. Not that I’m unhappy, of course. I just…miss being outside. And I thought I could collect some flowers from the meadow to put on mom and dad’s graves. Visit the village, perchance.”

Thorin studied his nephew’s face, ignoring the pleading eyes. This is the first time Kili had shown any interest in being outside and he questioned whether or not his nephew was ready. Their conversation from the night before was still fresh in his mind and Thorin wondered if Kili had other intentions that he wasn’t revealing. He felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of letting his nephew wander about, but he understood his need. Plus, he wouldn’t be alone. Ori would be there.

“Very well,” Thorin approved, “On one condition.”

 “I won’t go anywhere near Hallow Forest. Don’t worry.”

It appeared Kili knew his uncle too well. The elder threw his nephew an irritated look.

“Are you mocking me?”

“I would never!” Kili feigned offense.

Thorin only squinted as the younger grinned guilty before giving his attention back to the meal in front of him.

As night approached, both men went their separate ways and headed to their rooms. Kili kicked off his boots lazily and strolled over to his dresser. He pulled the navy ribbon out of his hair, and used his mother’s comb to tug out the tangles. Satisfied, he checked and made sure the windows were shut and locked before pulling the curtains over them. Then, he stripped down to his under garments and fell into bed. He kept a candle lit – just in case – and drifted off into a pleasantly peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning was rushed. Kili quickly joined his uncle for breakfast then went into the kitchens to help Ori round up a lunch for their outing. They settled on some breads, fruits, and cheeses. Kili was excited. He couldn’t wait to remove himself from the stuffy air of the house and feel the sun shine down upon his skin. Leaving Ori to pack up the food, Kili raced back up to his room to get his bow. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out his forgotten weapon and strapped it to his back. With a quick glance in the mirror, he decided it might be a good idea to pull back his hair. Moving to the dresser, he went to grab his hair ribbon – it wasn’t there. He looked on the floor, behind and under the dresser but it was nowhere to be found. He could have sworn he laid it right next to his mother’s comb the night before.

“That’s odd…” he thought aloud as he scratched his head.

“What’s odd?”

Kili jumped at the voice coming from his doorway and he turned to glare at the culprit.

“Ori! You startled me!”

“I see that. Do forgive me,” the servant deadpanned, “You ready to go then?”

“Aye, let’s get going!” Kili said as he clutched the strap to his quiver.

“What’s that for?” Ori asked, gesturing to the bow.

“For sport…and protection.” Kili avoided his friend’s gaze.

Ori raised his eyebrows. “Protection from what exactly? I thought we were just having a picnic and exploring the village.”

“We are,” Kili confirmed, “but you never know who we may run in to…”

“Like who?”

“Can we just go now? Please?”

Ori just sighed as he turned around and made for the stairs, Kili in toe. Thorin was standing in the foyer, waiting to see the boys out.

“Be careful, lads. And Kili, remember what I said about meddling.”

“Of course, uncle. We’ll be back later. Goodbye.”

Kili rushed over his words as he pushed a startled Ori out and shut the door behind them.

“What’s the rush?” he asked annoyed.

“The anticipation is killing me,” was Kili’s reply and he barreled ahead towards the fields, hair flipping about wildly.

Ori only shook his head and kept walking.

The tall grass came up to their knees, causing the pair to keep a slow pace. Every so often, a quail would fly out from its hiding spot. Kili decided to test his aim after a few months of disuse and notched an arrow as he waited for another bird to take flight. Ori watched as his companion easily brought down three of the fouls.

“Impressive,” he commented, “Now what are you planning on doing with those?”

Kili went to fetch the birds, pulling the arrows out of their chests and wiping the blood off in the grass.

“Do you think I could sell them? In the village, I mean. I’m sure there are people hungry enough to buy a plump bird.”

“Maybe. I guess we’ll find out.”

The two walked in silence for a while, relishing the warm breeze as it brushed their faces and blew through their hair. The terrain began sloping upwards and Kili turned back to see how far away they’d gotten from the house before he jogged to catch up with Ori once more.

“So,” he began as his stomach let out a loud growl, “where were you planning on eating at?”

“Just at the top of this hill,” Ori replied, “You can see everything from up there.”

When they did reach the top of the aforementioned hill, Kili whistled in appreciation.

“You really can see everything,” he commented, looking around with wild eyes.

Straight ahead he could make out the back of the estate; the house, the barn, the cemetery. Farther to the left was the village. As far as villages go, it was decent sized. It mainly consisted of a large dirt street with stone and wooden structures on either side. He could see black smoke bellowing out of the chimney of what he assumed was the blacksmiths. He also noticed a crowd standing about in what was perhaps a market area. He couldn’t wait to check it out. Between the estate and the village was Hallow Forest. Kili scoffed at its dimensions; it wasn’t as huge as he had believed it to be. For a place with a reputation of stealing its visitors, he had imagined it to be much vaster. Though from here, he could make out the hill for the first time; Hallow Hill. It was right in the center of the group of trees just like Alfrid had said.

“That’s it?” Kili wondered aloud, “People disappear in there? It’s so small!”

“It is rather peculiar, isn’t it?” Ori agreed as he spread out a blanket for the pair to sit on.

“What do you know about it, Ori?”

“About what?”

“About the people that were taken. How did it happen? Why did it happen?”

“Beats me, but I try not to dwell on such matters.”

“Why not?” Kili challenged, “Aren’t you the least bit scared that you could be next?”

“Of course not! I never go to the forest! You’d have to be foolish to do so.”

“Then why are there people that do go? Do you think they’re just stupid? Do you think my uncle was stupid?”

“Kili. I didn’t say that, nor did I mean any offense. Can’t we just sit down and enjoy our lunch now?”

Kili sat down next to his friend and grabbed an apple. He felt bad for snapping at the other man.

“I’m sorry, Ori. This whole thing is just weird to me and I was hoping to find some answers and see what any of the villagers might know.”

“Is that what your uncle was referring to earlier when he warned you about meddling?”

Kili at least had the decency to look shamefaced.

“Are you going to do it? Meddle, that is?”

“Would you tell uncle if I did?”

Ori sized Kili up for a moment before giving in to those pleading brown eyes.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he sighed in defeat.

Kili smiled triumphantly as he took another bite into the flesh of the apple, its sweet juices dripping leisurely down his smooth chin.

When they finished their meal, the pair gathered their belongings and began their trek towards the village. A squawk drew Kili’s attention to the tree line. As he and Ori moved along, a raven would fly ahead and perch itself in a tree. When they reached the tree the bird had occupied, it would fly ahead and repeat the process. Kili felt ridiculous for being suspicious of a bird but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he saw a raven, he couldn’t help but think back to the cloaked figure.

“I swear that bird is following us,” Kili whispered to Ori as if to make it so the bird couldn’t hear.

Ori laughed. “Calm down, Kili. Last I heard, no harm has ever come to anyone after being stalked by a bird.”

“I still don’t like it,” Kili grumbled, “I’m going to shoot it.”

Ori rested a hand on Kili’s shoulders.

“Leave it. We’re almost to the village anyways.”

As if on cue, Kili’s senses suddenly came to life. A variety of sweet and salty smells filled his nose and the sound of incessant chatter assaulted his ears. As they entered the village, Kili had noticed he’d been right about there being a market. Families and individuals crowded around various booths selling everything from crafts to knives to freshly baked pies.

“Shall we check it out?” he asked Ori.

“It’s what we came for isn’t it?”

As they sauntered over to the booths, their arrival didn’t go unnoticed.

* * *

 

“Is that him?”

He turned slightly to his companion to gauge the other’s reaction.

The man eyed the brown-haired boy who was currently trying to haggle an old man into purchasing a set of recently killed quail. They had to be sure this was the one; the one they’d let slip away. Their lives were already hanging in the balance. They couldn’t afford to fail again.

From the hair, mouth and nose, the boy looked every bit his mother. His eyes, however, were the same russet color as his fathers – that’s all the validation he needed.

Turning to his partner, he nodded in confirmation.

“That’s the boy we’re after.”

With matching grins, the pair reached for the weapons at their sides and moved casually into the crowd.

* * *

 

Having sold his quail for a modest price, Kili was in good spirits. He had earned enough to purchase a peach pie that tasted absolutely divine. Having no one but Thorin and the servants to talk to for several months, Kili had forgotten how much he enjoyed human interaction. It still hurt whenever he saw a child with their mother or father, but he smiled nonetheless. Shuffling through the mass of people, Kili stopped when his eyes fell on a particular booth. It was draped in blue and purple fabrics with the word “Fortunes” painted on the front alongside variations of white and yellow suns and moons. When he approached, a young gypsy woman with long, black, wavy hair stepped out from behind a curtain. Her green eyes studied him a moment before she offered a warm smile and reached out her hand.

“Welcome, young one,” she greeted, “Would you like for me to read your palm?”

“Don’t bother, Kili,” Ori whispered into his ear, “Those readings are rubbish- nothing but vague assumptions based on appearance that may or may not be true.”

Be that as it may, Kili was still curious. He accepted the woman’s outstretched hand causing Ori to huff in annoyance.

The gypsy led him to a small table and sat, gesturing for Kili to sit across from her. She took his right hand into her own and studied it closely, her nimble fingers tracing the lines in his palms.

“You are being watched,” she revealed.

Kili’s eyes widened but he didn’t interrupt. The gypsy closed her eyes and her brows furrowed. A few minutes passed and she didn’t say anything. Kili was starting to feel uncomfortable until the woman gasped and her eyes flew open. She stared at Kili, her pupils dilated in fear.

“You’re next,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I ignored the 5 page essay I have due on Tuesday to get this chapter out! Part of the next chapter is already written and we'll be getting some new characters, perspectives and revelations! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your weekend and as always, let me know what you think! :)


	4. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered and even more are raised when Kili and Ori run into trouble on their way home.

Kili drew back his hand, cradling it to his chest, as he gawked at the fortune teller. A fear he hadn’t felt in weeks was slowly settling back into his mind. He turned to Ori who looked just as scared and confused as Kili felt. Suddenly, the gypsy woman was on her feet, hauling Kili up by the arm. When Kili was standing, she grabbed onto his shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes.

“You need to go home, my child,” she whispered urgently, “Go there now and stay there. As long as you stay inside, you’ll be safe.”

“Safe from what?” Kili hissed, finally regaining the sense to speak.

“Safe from…Those unlike us,” she murmured cryptically.

“Excuse me?”

“Go!” she shouted as her eyes darted suspiciously about the crowd, “Now!”

“Come on, Kili,” Ori ordered as he grabbed Kili’s elbow and led him away from the gypsy.

Kili went willingly, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at the strange seer who watched as they left. _What was she talking about? Next of what? What had she meant by “Those unlike us”?_ Villagers eyed them curiously as they hurried out of the market _._ A part of Kili felt ridiculous at how troubled her words made him feel. After all, what did she know? Ori had said most of those readings were rubbish; perhaps he was right. Perhaps he was panicking for no reason. But then again, why did Ori, the skeptic, seem unsettled? Did he know something?

“Ori!” Kili called as the pair rushed to the village outskirts, “Wait! Slow down!”

Ori, who had managed to get ahead, fell back in stride with Kili, but didn’t stop walking, “What is it?”

“Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“So you believe her then? Do you know what she was talking about?” Kili pried, struggling to catch the breath he had lost to a mixture of panic and his fast pace.

“I don’t,” Ori forlornly confessed, “But I’m not going to stick around to find out. It’s getting late anyways. It’d be best if we go.”

Kili didn’t protest. He was quite anxious to be home as well. Though he almost wished he had stayed longer with the gypsy, to wrench some answers out of her. Maybe he’d pay her another visit soon. She obviously knew something. Kili removed his bow from his back and notched an arrow once he and Ori were out of the village, the woman’s words echoing in his mind, _“You’re next.”_

* * *

 

Weapons in hand, the pair hid behind a tailor shop as they watched their target sit down with a soothsayer. They needed to get him alone- there couldn’t be a repeat of last time. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before the boy was hauled up and rushing away from the fortune teller; almost as if he were afraid. That was odd. There was no time to ponder over what had occurred, however. Now was their chance.

“He’s leaving.”

“Then so are we. You go up ahead and I’ll trail behind.”

“What about the other one?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll split them up.”

The two shared a devilish grin and stalked off after their prey.

* * *

 

No sooner had they approached the tree line, did the raven reappear. That bird was watching them. It had to be. Kili was fairly certain that this raven is what the gypsy had been referring to when she said he was being watched. Annoyed, he stopped, unbeknownst to Ori, and aimed at the creature before letting loose an arrow. He watched stunned as the arrow stopped directly in front of the bird before falling to the ground. _Impossible_. Kili fired another shot, to make sure he wasn’t crazy or his aim was faulty, but the same thing happened. The arrow stopped just as it reached the bird, as if it had hit some sort of invisible barrier, before tumbling back to the forest floor. Kili was frozen to the spot, trying to figure out some sort of explanation for what he had just witnessed.

“Kili! What are you doing?” Ori called from up ahead. He didn’t notice that Kili had stopped and now there was a fair bit of distance between them.

Kili turned to his friend and bewilderedly pointed to the tree line, unsure of what to say. Ori looked to where Kili pointed but didn’t understand. He didn’t see anything unusual that would have gotten the other’s attention.

“Come on!”

“Hold on!” Kili answered distractedly, “Let me fetch my arrows!”

 _Arrows?_ Ori wondered, _Why had he fired his arrows?_

Ori huffed impatiently as he watched Kili disappear into the tree line. He waited for several seconds but Kili had yet to reemerge. How long does it take to fetch arrows? Nervously, he began to glance around his surroundings, heart racing when another minute passed and still no Kili. As much as he hated to admit it, the gypsy’s warning shook him to the core. He didn’t want to believe her but even she seemed frightened by whatever visions she had seen. _You’re next_. Though she hadn’t said what, the first thing that came to Ori’s mind was the disappearances. Was Kili the next victim? He was certainly interested in the phenomenon, what if that lead him in to trouble? Would his curiosity get the better of him and tempt him into Hallow Forest? No. Ori would make sure that wouldn’t happen. Neither would Thorin for that matter. But if they wanted to keep Kili safe, they needed to get home.

“Kili!” he finally called, voice shrill with fear caused by his grim thoughts.

No answer.

Having waited long enough, Ori made his way to the tree line. All of a sudden, a raven flew out of the trees, flapping its wings wildly and squawking as if it were frightened.

“Kili!”

Worried, Ori picked up his pace. He had a bad feeling about this. Why wasn’t Kili answering him?As Ori approached the trees, he cautiously stepped through the bushes and weeds and….found himself back in the middle of the village.

* * *

 

As Kili entered the cluster of trees, he quickly spotted his fallen arrows and moved towards them. Looking up, he was irritated to see the raven still perched haughtily in the highest branches of a Wych Elm.

“What do you want?!” he shouted angrily but the bird didn’t so much as flinch.

Growling, he picked up his arrows from the dirt and marveled at the tips - they were blunted. They looked as if they had been scraped against stone until the points were dull. He certainly hadn’t done that. He closed his eyes as he gripped the arrows tightly. He must be going mad. Why did strange things keep happening to him? Cloaks, raven, gypsies, now this? Either he was paranoid, or there was something going on in this place that everyone was refusing to believe. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and placed the arrows back into his quiver. He’d have to sharpen them when he got back to the estate. Speaking of which, he’d kept Ori waiting long enough. Darkness was approaching and he longed for the safety of his new home. Looking ahead, Kili thought he saw something move amongst the trees- a flash of white amongst the forest’s greens and browns. He stood still, listening for any further sign of movement. Then he heard it- a soft crunching sound as if something had stepped on some dead leaves. Slowly, he began backing up towards the way he came, keeping his eyes ahead. Not seeing anything, he shook his head dismissively and turned around only to be stopped in his tracks. There was a man standing a few feet ahead of him, though he was taller than any man he’d ever seen. He had long white hair that fell to his waist- half of it was tied back, revealing his long face, sharp features and piercing blue eyes. He wore a silver chest plate with matching vambraces, dark grey trousers and black leather boots that came to his knees. He looked like a warrior. His posture was confident and his gaze was calculating. In his right hand, he was holding a dagger. Definitely a threat. Kili couldn’t hear anything except the pounding of his own heart as the man slowly started walking towards him. He debating saying something, but the man didn’t look like he was in the mood for small talk. Not knowing what else to do, Kili decided to run - he needed to get to Ori. He turned the opposite direction and glanced over his shoulder as he took off. He didn’t make it very far before slamming face first into something- or someone, rather. Having been knocked to the ground by the force of the collision, Kili  looked up to see another man dressed similarly to the one he’d tried running from; only this one had green eyes.

“Not so fast, Little Light,” the tall man crooned, smirking at Kili.

Little Light? Mustering up his courage, Kili stood up quickly and raised his hands to show he wasn’t looking for any trouble.

“What do you want?” he asked as calmly as his nerves would allow.

The blue-eyed man approached from behind and the pair began circling Kili.

“I – I have money,” Kili tried to reason, “If you allowed me to go home, I could get some for you.”

The pair laughed at that before the green-eyed man answered.

“We’re not after any money. We have little use for it. What we came for, is you.”

Kili closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _You’re next_.

“Why do you want me?” he questioned.

“To finish what we started,” a voice drawled from behind.

He was surrounded- trapped like an animal that was about to be hunted. He needed to keep distracting them until he could think of a way out of this. He wasn’t sure what the two men were planning on doing with him, but from their cold gazes and drawn daggers, he could guess it wasn’t anything pleasant.

“Finish what?”

“Ridding this world of your kind,” the blue-eyed man revealed.

His kind? What on earth were they talking about?

“My – my kind?”

Now it was the other one’s turn to talk, “Yes. We thought your father was the last one but somehow you managed to slip right passed us.”

His father? What was his father’s kind? Why did they care? How did these people even know his father? Unless…

“You! You killed my parents?” he bit out distraughtly.

All this time of wondering who and why and now Kili could get his answers…if he lived long enough to find out.

“It had to be done,” the green-eyed man stated unremorsefully.

It had to be done? How dare they! What sort of excuse was that for taking innocent lives? Anger stirred deep within Kili as he realized this was his chance for revenge. He was within shooting distance of his parents’ murderers. Quickly, he rolled to the side, so that he could get both men into his line of sight as he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, ready to fire at whoever came at him first. Both men laughed at the action, making Kili’s blood boil.

“Why did you kill my parents?” he demanded, “Tell me!”

“Your father possessed a dangerous ability. We couldn’t take any risks,” the blue-eyed man answered, “If it’s any consolation, we didn’t mean to kill your mother. She just…got in the way.”

Kili saw red. Not only did they not directly answer his question, but they revealed his mother didn’t even have to die. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fury took over his actions and he went to release an arrow at the blue-eyed man, but before he could, the bow had disappeared from his hands. Gasping, he saw that the green-eyed man now wielded his bow and was pointing it right at him. Kili’s mind was swirling in frustration and confusion. How could that have happened? It was like…magic.

“What are you?” he desperately inquired.

The two shared a look, silently communicating, before the green-eyed man released the arrow. A sharp pain erupted in Kili’s chest. Eyes wide, he looked down at the arrow protruding from his body. Dark red blood began seeping through his tunic. He brought a shaking hand to clutch at his chest, though not daring to pull the weapon out. A tear slid down his cheek and he began gasping for breath. This was it. He was going to die- killed by those who had slaughtered his own parents. He glanced back up at his murderers, eyes glazed over with pain. They stared at him emotionlessly.

“Sorry it had to end this way, Little Light,” the blue-eyed man spoke.

And just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone. The last thing Kili remembered before collapsing on the ground was a raven cawing from above.

* * *

 

Ori stood still, gazing unbelievably at the village market. How did this happen? He was just in the fields with Kili, now he was here and alone. Which also meant…Kili was alone. He stumbled forward when someone bumped into his shoulder.

“Get out of the way, lad,” a ruddy faced man grumbled before hobbling on down the street.

Determined, Ori moved his feet, taking the familiar path towards the gypsy’s booth. When he reached it, the woman was not sitting at the table out front.

“Hello?” he called. He heard a rustling from inside but no one came out. He tried again, this time banging his fist on the table.

“Hello! Please, I need help!”

Recognizing the voice, the dark-haired woman stepped out and stared worriedly at Ori.

“What are doing here?” she plead, “Where is your friend?”

Ori’s mouth went dry under the woman’s scrutiny. Swallowing, he answered, “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Thorin paced on the porch, stopping every so often to search for Kili and Ori coming through the fields.

“Stop your worrying, Thorin,” Balin suggested as he stepped outside, “Those boys are probably enjoying themselves and lost track of the time.”

Thorin hadn’t set a curfew for the lads but he thought being back before dark was implied. After all, how long could a picnic and a trip to the village take? The sun hung low in a purple sky, an hour or so away from sinking below the horizon. What if they got lost? What if they got hurt? What if… Thorin’s eyes glanced over to the forest. No. They hadn’t disappeared. They couldn’t.

“I know, Balin,” Thorin sighed, “But, I’ve grown used to having Kili in my sight. How can I protect him if he’s not here?”

Balin chuckled, “I think the lad is quite capable of protecting himself, Thorin. Plus, Ori is with him. If anything were to happen, there is strength in numbers.”

That didn’t make Thorin feel any better.

“Here,” Balin ushered Thorin into a cushioned wicker chair and shoved a cup of tea in his hands, “Drink this. It’ll calm your nerves.”

“Very well,” Thorin conceded as he took a tentative sip, “But if they aren’t back by the time I finish this, I’m going after them.”

For his sake, and the boys’, Thorin hoped that would be enough time for their return. All this worrying was making him angry and he really didn’t want to shout at Kili for his foolishness, but he couldn’t promise that it wouldn’t happen.

Much to his disappointment, one sip remained and the boys had yet to come home. Handing his cup forcefully to Balin, Thorin stood and marched inside to grab a jacket and a lantern.

* * *

 

Following the pull in her chest, she quickly made her way to her master. Based on the tug, he was probably in the library, reading up on ancient spells and potions. The pull lessened the closer she got until she found herself in a room surrounded by piles of old musty books. She had been running in an effort to quickly relay her news and came to a clumsy halt when she spotted her master at a desk, leaning over a torn scroll. He looked up when she approached, his golden freckles shining in the light of the candles.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brows furrowing at sensing her distress.

“It’s Kili. He’s been attacked. By _them_.”

Her master moved away from the desk and reached for her hands which she gladly allowed.

“What? How?”

“They cornered him as he was leaving the village,” she revealed as her master shook his head.

“Why would they do that? It’s a violation of the truce!”

“I’m not sure but we must get to him quickly. They shot an arrow in his chest.”

His pupils widened at the news and he rushed out of the library and towards his chambers, beckoning her to follow. Once inside, he grabbed a few bottles of various ingredients and threw on his cloak.

“Take me to him.”

* * *

 

“You don’t know?” the gypsy asked incredulous, “You were just with him!”

“I know!” Ori stressed, “We were in the fields just beyond the village and for some reason Kili had fired a few arrows in the trees. He went to get them but never came out and when I made to follow him I…I ended up here.”

The seer stared at him a moment, Ori realized he must sound crazy, he hardly believed himself, but if anyone were to trust him, it had to be her.

“Elves,” the woman finally spoke, though barely above a whisper.

Ori thought he must have heard her wrong. Why would she say elves? What did they have to do with anything? Elves didn’t even exist!

Before he could question her, however, she grasped his wrists and spoke again, “Show me where you were.”

* * *

 

As they approached Kili’s body, he could feel the energy the others had left behind and it nearly made him nauseous. He still didn’t understand why they had attacked Kili and he was determined to find out. Was there something about Kili he didn’t yet know? Kneeling down beside the boy, he could see that his skin was pale and his lips were blue. His eyes were still and unseeing, no breath moved his chest. Blood stained the ground beneath his body. He was dead, but only recently so. There was still a chance. Removing his cloak, he took out the ingredients he had brought and set to work.

* * *

 

“Why did you say elves earlier?” Ori asked the gypsy as he briskly strolled out of the village for a second time that day.

The woman shot him a sideways glance, gathering up her skirts so she wouldn’t trip.

“You do not believe,” she said resolutely, “So I’d rather not waste my breath.”

Ori sighed. After what he’d experienced today, he couldn’t deny that his faith was shaken. At this point, he was willing to listen to anything.

“Please,” he begged, “Just tell me. I think my friend is in trouble so I’m willing to consider anything that may help him.”

The gypsy bit her lip. Images from her previous vision flashed before her eyes – grey skin, white hair, dark tunnels, fire, screaming. She had had visions like these before but no one would ever listen. She was scoffed at, threatened to be taken away. It was the gypsy community that had accepted and believed her. She was wary of everyone else but she offered her services to those who allowed it. Over the years, she collected both verbally and written, tales and legends from various people in various places- looking for any clues that could explain her otherworldly visions. Stories of elves, goblins and fairies seem to fit her foresights. She kept the knowledge to herself, however. Not wanting to confront the creatures of her apparitions nor futilely attempt to pull the masses out of their blissful ignorance. But this was different. To the young man beside her this was personal and even if he was disbelieving she deserved to tell him what she knew.

“What if I told you we weren’t alone in this world? That magical creatures reside among us?” she finally asked.

“I would ask why I haven’t seen them if that were true?” Ori countered.

“That is because you do not wish to see,” the gypsy counteracted, “But magic is real and for reasons I am not sure of, your friend is caught in the middle of it.”

Ori was unsure how to respond to that, so he offered her one last look and continued leading the way in silence.

* * *

 

“Will he live?”

Her voice was shrill as she asked the question. Wounds to the chest were never a good thing but magic was capable of performing the most wondrous of deeds.

“He shall.”

She watched as the blood from Kili’s gash was absorbed back into his body and severed skin closed together as if he hadn’t been torn open at all. At once, a rosy color graced his cheeks and he drew in a shaky breath.

“Whew,” she exhaled in relief, examining the arrow that was removed from the boy’s chest, “That was close! You better put your cloak back on before he wakes.”

“He won’t be waking for a long while. And we won’t be here when he does.”

She looked to her master confused as he wiped the blood from his hands.

“What? Why?”

“We’re going home.”

There was finality to his tone that suggested the matter was not open for debate, but she couldn’t resist.

“But, he’s right here! You’re not going to take him?”

He turned to face her.

“He’s not ready.”

She rolled her eyes.

“They never are.”

“True. I still want to explain myself to him, however, and give him time to accept his fate.”

It seems there’d be no convincing him otherwise.

“Very well,” she sighed, “But we can’t just leave him here. What if his attackers come back?”

“They won’t, at least not for a while. They believe he’s dead. We’ll keep an even closer eye on him in the meantime and perhaps work in some protection spells. But as of now, you will ensure that he gets found.”

“Me? How?”

He stuck out his hand which held a small piece of parchment and motioned for her to take it.

“Deliver this note to Erebor Estates. Make sure Thorin is the one who receives it. When you’ve done that, meet me at the edge of the forest.”

She took the note and nodded, knowing a command when she heard one.

“Yes, sire. It shall be done.”

He watched as the girl before him was enveloped in a swirl of light before transforming into a lovely raven. With the note held in her beak, she swiftly flew into the night sky and towards the estate, the light from the moon causing her feathers to glisten. After one last glance at the healed boy, he grabbed his cloak and set off into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was later than usual! I had midterms and then decided to go a totally different direction with this story so research was required. You know how I said this was based off the Hollow Kingdom books? Well that percentage dropped from about 70 to 10! I came up with my own idea and decided to roll with it- it'll fit better I think! Oh, and for future reference, how do you guys feel about mpreg? I'm debating it for later in the story but I'll let you guys decide, so let me know! Thanks for reading!! I hope the switches in perspectives wasn't too confusing/distracting?? I love all the comments and kudos! It keeps me going!


	5. A Restive Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is found - alive- much to the relief of some and the annoyance of others...

She beat her wings as fast as she could, the light breeze helping her swiftly glide through the night air. The note flapped angrily against the wind but she ensured her beak was shut tight. From this altitude, she could see for miles; even in the dark. But her sights were set on one location: Erebor Estates. The place was familiar to her by now. She had spied through its windows many times over the last few months and even managed to sneak in a time or two. Though he didn’t know it, she was Kili’s guardian of sorts- always watching and reporting back to her master. Of course, he had joined her on her first few visits but that went all wrong all too quickly and so they decided to wait him out, let him get calm and composed before approaching him again. Once he had returned to some semblance of what she assumed was his normal self, she found that she quite liked Kili. He was kind, resourceful, loyal and adventurous. He’d be a perfect addition to their ranks. She was curious as to why the _others_ had wanted him dead. It didn’t make any sense. Under contract, they weren’t supposed to interfere with his kind so why take the risk? Were the attackers rogues or were they following orders? If the latter were true, she knew her master would be furious.

When the soft orange glow of lights pouring from the windows of the estate came in to view, she began her descent. She headed for Thorin’s study- that’s usually where the man was with Kili by this time of night.  As she veered towards the window she noticed it was dark inside. Softly, she landed on the window seal and peered in. No sign of Thorin. She pecked on the glass hoping the noise would rouse him if he was nearby. Nothing. With a firm stroke of her wings, she was in the air again and flying to Thorin’s bedroom window. It was dark in there too. Where was he? Desperate, she checked Kili’s bedroom, the kitchens, the front rooms but all she saw were a few servants. It appeared Thorin wasn’t home and she _had_ to find him.

* * *

 

Ori cursed silently when the sun had dipped below the horizon and shrouded them in darkness. Trees casted eerie shadows all around them and it was impossible to see far ahead. The pale moon offered some light but it wasn’t nearly enough. He wished he had thought to pack a lantern or even a candle in their picnic basket, but then again neither he nor Kili had planned on being out this late. It seemed his companion was having similar thoughts.

“Are we almost there?” the gypsy asked, breaking the unnerving silence that had fallen between them.

“Yes, it’s just ahead.”

At least he hoped so. Since it was difficult to see, all he had to rely on was his memory. Ori watched as she nodded then nearly froze in shock when she looped her arm through his. It was thin and soft as it brushed up against his own and he found himself oddly comforted by the warmth she was exuding. 

“We need to keep close,” the woman stated once she caught Ori’s expression, “There is no telling what sort of creatures roam through here at night.”

Despite his newfound warmth, Ori shivered at the thought of being attacked in the dark, weaponless and with limited sight. But, he shook those ominous thoughts from his head and cleared his throat.

“So…it’s funny that we’re involved in this…this… _mess_ together and I don’t even know your name.”

He hoped he didn’t seem forward; romantic interests were far from his mind. He was only being polite. After all, this woman agreed to help him, at night no less, when there was nothing in it for her. How would he thank her if he didn’t even have a name?

The gypsy smiled at the question as she patted his hand, welcoming the distraction.

“It’s Eden,” she revealed, “My name is Eden.”

“Well, Eden, it’s nice to make your acquaintance. I’m Ori.”

“The pleasure is mine, Ori.”

Ori grinned, enjoying this moment of peace before thoughts of Kili crept back into his mind. He prayed nothing bad had happened to his friend or else he’d feel responsible. He should have stayed by Kili’s side. How did he not notice that he had gotten ahead? He grew tense once more at his self-admonishment and Eden offered him a sympathetic smile.

“We’ll find him, Ori,” she said.

They both knew there was a possibility that they wouldn’t, but it felt better to believe that they would.

* * *

 

Since Thorin wasn’t home, it could probably be assumed that he was already searching for Kili. After weeks of witnessing fond smiles, storytelling and comfortable silences, it was obvious that the man cared greatly for his nephew. She actually felt quite sorry for Thorin, knowing that sometime in the near future, the two would be separated. But for now, they needed to be reunited and that possibly wouldn’t happen if she didn’t deliver this note. Soaring through the crisp night air, she flew as high as she dared, scouting the land below. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light. It bobbed up and down within the field, heading towards the village. She turned and swooped down, moving closer to the light from behind. As she drew near, she noticed the light was from a lantern being carried by a shadowed figure. A wave of relief washed over her. It was him.

* * *

 

 “What’s the plan?” Gloin asked as he struggled to keep up.

Thorin was marching ahead, holding up a lantern for guidance while Gloin trailed behind him with a rifle.

“We head to the village. If they aren’t there then surely there is someone who has seen them.”

Gloin grunted in reply as he cocked his rifle and gripped it tightly. The pair scanned their surroundings as they hastened through the fields, hoping their keen ears would pick up on anything their eyes may have missed. Thorin’s heart was pounding in worry. There was no reason why Kili and Ori hadn’t returned. Regardless of the reassurances Balin tried to offer, Thorin knew something was wrong. Kili, and Ori for that matter, were both responsible. They wouldn’t do something like this on purpose, or if they were, Thorin would be sure to give them an earful. A million _what ifs_ ran through his mind and he hoped to God none of them were true. For the first time in a long while, Thorin was scared. He couldn’t bare it if anything bad had happened to those boys. His eyes filled with tears but he refused to let any of them fall. His steps became more frantic and he tripped over a log, looking ahead instead of right in front of him. Gloin grasped his arm and kept him upright.

“Easy there, Thorin.”

Thorin stood still for a minute and closed his eyes, running a shaking hand over his face as he took in a steadying breath. Gloin placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Gloin,” Thorin said as he rearranged his rumpled clothes, “Let’s keep moving.”

It wasn’t long after the two resumed their trek that Thorin stopped and held up his hand in a signal for silence. Gloin paused and looked around expectantly.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“I thought I heard something,” Thorin answered, “A fluttering?”

They remained silent, Thorin closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the noise. He heard it again- a soft flapping sound. It obviously came from above them and it was getting closer.

“I hear it too,” Gloin confessed, pointing his gun towards the sky.

And then it stopped. Thorin opened his eyes and locked gazes with Gloin who shook his head, indicating he couldn’t hear either.

Out of nowhere, a raven landed on Thorin’s hand that was holding up the lantern. He drew back, startled by the contact as Gloin fired a deafening shot. The bird squawked once before abruptly closing its beak and hovered in the air, once again attempting to light on Thorin’s hand. Gloin made to fire at it again but Thorin stopped him.

“Don’t!” he hissed.

He held his hand still as the bird perched atop it, and that’s when he noticed it held something in its beak. The raven craned its neck forward as if asking Thorin to relieve it of its burden. Warily, he brought up his free hand and took what he now saw to be a piece of parchment from the bird’s beak. Once the note was removed, the bird cawed and flew up into the sky. The pair watched it fly away before dropping their gazes back to the parchment in Thorin’s grip.

“What is that?” Gloin asked, bewildered by what he had just witnessed.

“I don’t know,” replied a stunned Thorin as he handed the lantern to Gloin, “Here. Hold this.”

Thorin gently unfolded the parchment as Gloin peered over his shoulder and raised the lantern.

Thorin’s eyes widened as he read the neatly written message:

**_Kili is safe. Follow the light._ **

Thorin flipped the note over but there was no indication as to who had sent the message. How did this person know where Kili was? Better yet, how were they able to find where Thorin was? Follow the light? What did that even mean? As if on cue, the light from within the lantern moved off of the wick and passed through the glass until it was floating directly in front of them. Gloin gasped and the pair stared mystified at the ball of light. How was this happening? And then, the light started moving.

“Thorin, what do we do?”

“We follow it, of course.”

Both men sped after the light. They didn’t have time to debate what or why this was occurring. Their only source of light was quickly escaping them. Thorin could only pray that this wasn’t some sort of trap and that he truly was being led to his nephew.

* * *

 

“Here we are,” Ori announced as they reached the approximated spot where Kili had entered the tree line.

Ori and Eden shared a look, one mixed with caution and determination before she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

“Shall we?” she nodded towards the trees.

Ori took a deep breath then lead Eden through the brush and brambles. He sighed in relief when the pair didn’t find themselves back in the village. Anxious to find his friend, he shouted,

“Kili!?”

He nearly stumbled when Eden brought up her hand and covered his mouth.

 “No shouting,” she chided, “We don’t want to attract any unwanted attention.”

She waited for him to nod before removing her hand from his mouth. With renewed silence, the pair skimmed through the thicket as best as they could, looking for any sign of Kili.

“Where should we look?” Ori whispered nervously.

“Our best bet is forward,” Eden replied, “you look to your left and I’ll take the right.”

They slowly moved forward, their hands brushing a few times since neither were willing to be no more than a few inches apart in this unfamiliar territory. Ori was on the verge of panic when he failed to detect any traces of Kili. He was in the middle of taking a deep, calming breath when his foot caught on something. Squinting, he could make out the curved wood of a bow. Kili! He bent down and retrieved the weapon, looking it over for any hints of damage. The bow was unscathed but this was still a bad sign. Kili loved this bow. He wouldn’t just abandon it on the forest floor like this. Ori’s hands were shaking in fear as a hundred sinister scenarios swam through his mind. A tight grip on his shoulder drew him from his misery.

“Ori…”

Ori looked up at Eden to see that her gaze had drifted slightly ahead and to her right. Following her stare, he jumped to his feet when he noticed a motionless heap lying on the ground.

“Kili!”

Bow in hand, he ran over to his friend before falling to his knees beside him.

“Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead...” he chanted as he laid his ear against Kili’s bare chest.

Several torturous minutes seem to pass before finally… _thump thump_.

Ori cried out in relief as Eden crouched down next to him.

“Is he?”

“He’s alive,” he breathed, “He’s alive.”

“Then why is he not awake?”

Ori drew himself out of his relieved state to try to figure out what had happened. He looked over Kili’s body and ran his hands up and down to check for wounds.

“He doesn’t seem to have any wounds,” he revealed, “I don’t understand.”

He took Kili’s face in his hands and gently smacked his cheeks.

“Kili. Kili. Wake up.”

But Kili failed to respond. Ori then ran his finger through Kili’s hair, feeling his scalp for scrapes or bumps. His inspection was interrupted when Eden grabbed his arm.

“Ori, look.”

In her hand, Eden held a single arrow that she had found lying beside Kili. The head and part of the shaft were covered in dried blood. The two shared a confused look.

“Turn him over,” Ori finally said, “Maybe we missed something.”

“Wait.”

Ori was halfway through flipping Kili onto his stomach when Eden laid a hand on his chest. She ran her hand over a knob, a small scar, that was in the center of Kili’s chest. Pushing Ori out of the way slightly, she grabbed the two ends on Kili’s shirt that had been apparently ripped opened and pieced them back together. Right where the scar had been was a small hole in the shirt, around which was soaked in dried blood.

“I think…” Eden began before looking over to meet Ori’s concerned eyes, “I think he’s been healed already.”

“Impossible,” Ori faltered as he shook his head, catching on to Eden’s train of thought, “An arrow to the chest _does not_ heal that well that fast if at all!”

“No,” Eden agreed, “Not with any human medicines or procedures.”

“Human?”

Eden gave him a look that clearly said he knew what she was talking about. He did, but it seemed unfathomable. Elves? Magic? This was all too much. Ori hoped that any moment now, he’d be waking up to find that this had all just been some terrible nightmare.

“We’ll find out the truth once your friend wakes,” was Eden’s answer.

“If he wakes…” Ori muttered dejectedly.

“He will wake,” Eden assured, “No one would have used magic to heal him if they didn’t want him alive.”

That only made Ori feel partially better. He was grateful that Kili was alive but if someone really did use magic to make it so, why had they even cared? What did Kili matter to them?

 Ori was about to reply when something caught his eye. Just passed Eden, off in the distance, was what appeared to be a speck of light. The longer he stared, the closer it got, the bigger it grew, until the sound of people running wasn’t far behind it. Alarmed, Ori stood and drug Eden up with him, pushing her behind him. They braced themselves as the light grew close until it suddenly stopped a few feet away from them.

“Magic…” Ori heard Eden whisper from behind, more to herself than to him. The sound of footsteps and panting breaths also became clearer until suddenly, two figure stopped behind the light. As the orange glow illuminated their faces, Ori recognized them immediately.

“Thorin!”

* * *

 

Circling Hallow Forest, she peered amongst the trees looking for her master. Her eyesight was nearly impeccable but even she couldn’t deny that a black cloaked figure standing amid dark trees in the dead of night wasn’t easy to spot. She may not have found him at all if it weren’t for the pull. When she was near to him, the magic took hold of her and led her to safely perch on her master’s shoulder. He didn’t flinch or show any indication that he was aware of her arrival. Instead, he leaned casually against a Wych Elm scraping Kili’s dried blood from underneath his fingernails.

“I take it my message was delivered?” he asked.

With a squawk, she flew to the ground from his shoulder. Swirling lights illuminated the forest around them, growing higher and higher until it was as tall as he was. As the lights faded, he found a pair of eyes, one purple, one grey, staring back at him coolly.

“I did,” she ground out, “though not before nearly getting shot!”

He stared back at her, the corner of his mouth hitching up ever so slightly as she crossed her arms.

“It’s not my fault you thought it wise to startle an armed man,” he replied indifferently.

“I’m sorry,” she retorted as her master pushed off from the tree and began walking towards the hill, “But did you just miss the whole bit about how I almost died?”

“Quit being dramatic,” he droned, “If you were shot, I would have felt it and I would have found you and healed you.”

She huffed. Of course she knew that. That wasn’t the point, however.

“You could at least act more troubled at the thought of my potential death,” she complained.

Running a hand through her glossy hair, he smiled fondly.

“You know if you ever died, a part of me would die too.”

 “Quite literally, actually,” she laughed.

He glanced over at her before reaching inside his cloak and pulling something out.

“In all seriousness,” he began, “We have some work to do.”

Smile dropping from her face, her eyes fell to his clenched fist and she looked to him expectantly.

“What do we have to do?” she inquired seriously.

“Until I discover who attacked Kili and why, I’m going to put him under a protection spell. I collected a few hairs from his head so the enchantment should be quite strong,” he explained, “As for you, I’ll need you to do some spying for me. Get as close as you can to the _others_ without being noticed. I want to know what they’re doing, what they’re saying and who they’re talking to. Understood?”

“Perfectly.”

“Good. So since you’ll be busy with that, that means I’ll have no eyes on Kili. So, I also have to perform a tracking spell and I’m going to place it on this…”

He held up a navy hair tie; the one she had nicked from Kili’s room only yesterday.   

“Clever,” she praised, “How do you know he’s going to wear it every day?”

“He will,” he countered, twirling the tie between his grey fingers in a confident manner.

She only shook her head as the pair approached the hill, anxious to enter their kingdom and put their plans into action.

* * *

 

“Ori!”

For a brief moment, relief washed over Thorin like a flood. If Ori was here than Kili must be here too. Then suddenly, the light floating between them was snuffed out. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking ahead to make out Ori and…a woman? He was about to ask where his nephew was when the light reignited inside the lantern that Gloin still held.

“Blimey!” Gloin gasped.

As their surroundings were once again shrouded in faint light, Thorin’s eyes moved from Ori to the figure lying still on the ground beside him. His heart stopped.

“Kili!”

He unceremoniously joined his nephew on the ground, pulling him up into his lap as he took in the torn and blood-stained shirt.

“Kili!”

He shook his nephew, patted his face, receiving a short groan in return. Some response was better than none, but it still didn’t bring any peace to Thorin’s terror-filled heart.

“What happened?” he asked desperately, looking up to Ori before glancing at the mysterious woman. He narrowed his eyes, “And who are you?”

“Thorin,” Ori began cautiously, trying to figure out a way to explain all this without upsetting the man further, “This is Eden. She’s from the village. She helped me find Kili…”

“Find Kili?” Thorin interrupted, “Were you not with him? You were supposed to be with him!”

“I – I know,” Ori answered, holding up his hands in defense, “But we…” He looked to Eden. He knew what he experienced today…some sort of…magic. Still, even he was having a hard time believing it so he knew that would not be the answer Thorin wanted to hear, “…we got separated. He went to shoot at something…a bird, I think…and I lost him. So I went back to the village where we had met Eden and she agreed to help me find him. We’ve only been here ourselves no more than ten minutes. We don’t know what happened for sure.”

Thorin studied his servant boy. He was hiding something, but now was not the time to try and gauge it out of him.

“You don’t know what happened _for sure_? So you have a theory then?”

Once again, Ori glanced towards Eden. That confused Thorin. Why was Ori seeking confirmation from this stranger? Ori opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he glanced down nervously at Kili.

“Well?” Thorin was growing impatient. His nephew was injured and he needed answers!

“We believe he was shot by an arrow,” Eden replied, her voice steady where Ori’s had shook.

Thorin’s eyes widened as he gaped at the strange woman. Then, as her words sunk in, he returned his attentions to Kili.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he begged as he searched Kili’s body for the injury.

“You won’t find any wound,” the woman spoke.

Thorin turned back to her, breathing harshly as his eyes filled with confusion.

“What do you mean?” he probed, drawing Kili close.

“He’s already been healed.”

Thorin looked back and forth between Eden and Ori, waiting for one of them to admit that this was some sort of sick joke. When neither of them offered any further explanation he growled in frustration. He didn’t have time for this. He’d had enough of cryptic responses. Kili lay despondent in his arms and Thorin was helpless to mend him. He needed to get his nephew home, to warm his dreadfully cold body and treat any injuries he had yet to see. In one swift motion, he rose to his feet with Kili in his arms.

“Gloin, Ori, let’s go,” he ordered as he turned around and started walking back the way he had come.

“But, Thorin,” Ori protested.

“What?” Thorin snarled.

“It’s just, you can’t expect Eden to walk home alone,” Ori reasoned, “its dark and she has no light.”

“I need to get Kili home as soon as possible, Ori. I’m not making a trip to the village and we’re not splitting up.”

“Ori,” Eden argued, “Don’t. I’ll be fine.”

“Then she can come with us,” Ori suggested, ignoring Eden’s comment, “Just for the night. I’ll take her back in the morning. I owe her after she graciously offered to help me find Kili.”

Thorin glared at the pair. Ori held his gaze, a pleading look in his eyes while the woman just stared at her feet. He may not trust this Eden, but he wasn’t cruel.

‘Very well,” he agreed, “She stays for the night. Now let’s go.”

Gloin led the way, gun in one hand, lantern in the other. The rest trailed behind silently, a nervous tension settling betwixt them. Thorin held Kili tight, softly whispering unheard apologies in his ear until they had made it safely back to the estate.  

* * *

 

_“He’s not ready.”_

_“They never are.”_

_“True. I still want to explain myself to him, however, and give him time to accept his fate.”_

Kili awoke with a start, expecting to find himself in the middle of the woods. He was equal parts relieved and confused to feel the plush feather mattress below him. Sitting up, he groaned as a dull pain throbbed in his chest. He remembered what had happened- the tall men, his parents, the arrow. The arrow! He glanced down at his bare chest, running a hand along the seemingly unmarred skin until he felt a section of raised flesh- a scar- right where the arrow had pierced him. How was he not dead? He recalled the pain, the fear, the darkness and…voices? There were two- though neither belonging to the men who had shot him. He was certain one of them sounded familiar. Where had he heard _that voice_ before? He jolted when he heard movement to his right. His fear subsided when he noticed that his uncle, who himself was just beginning to wake, had caused the noise. Kili suddenly realized that he was in his uncle’s room, while his guardian had once again occupied the couch.

As Thorin sat up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked to his bed to find Kili staring at him.

“Oh, thank God!” he cried as he got up and gingerly hugged his nephew who happily returned it.

“How are you feeling?” Thorin asked, his voice laced with concern as he brushed some hair behind Kili’s ear.

“I feel alright, I suppose,” Kili confessed, a little overwhelmed, “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Two days,” Thorin revealed, “When we found you in the woods outside the village you were unconscious.”

“Two days?” Kili balked.

“Yes. You had us all worried.”

 “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Thorin stated, “I’m just glad you’re alive. Is there anything I can get you? You’ve been two days without food or drink, you must want something.”

“Some water would be nice,” Kili said, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“Very well,” Thorin said as he rose from the bed, “I’ll go get you some water and when I return you can tell me what happened.”

The only problem was Kili wasn’t exactly sure what had happened.

* * *

 

The two men walked anxiously down the marble corridors leading to the King’s Hall. It had been two days since they had carried out their task, so they were curious as to why they were once again being summoned. As they stepped into the Hall, they were surprised to find that the court was absent. Besides themselves the only other person in the room was their king. He sat one leg over the other upon his throne of ivory, his icy stare never leaving their faces. They bowed respectfully before once again raising their eyes to meet their king’s.

“Kiran. Lucian. Do you know why I have called for you?”

“No, your Majesty. We do not,” Kiran, the blue-eyed elf replied.

At this, the king stood, sweeping his long pale hair behind his shoulders before descending the steps from his throne. He stopped directly in front of them, hands behind his back, eyes darting coldly between the two.

“You were summoned here to explain to me why you have an affinity for disobeying my orders?”

Kiran and Lucian shared a confused, nervous glance before Lucian addressed his king.

“I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but we do not understand-”

The elf’s question was cut short when a stinging slap was delivered to the right side of his face.

“One boy!” the king bellowed, his eyes swirling with rage, “I ask you to kill one measly boy and you not only fail me once, but twice! Not only that, but the first time, you managed to kill an innocent in the process! Why?”

The brothers stepped back at their king’s rage, heart’s racing in fear.

“We shot an arrow through his chest,” Kiran defended, “the boy was dead when we left, your Majesty, I swear!”

The king stared at his charges, scrutinizing. An arrow through the chest? There’s no way anyone could survive that. Either the pair was lying or an outside force had intervened. If the latter were true, he had a sneaking suspicion of the culprit’s identity.

“The boy lives,” he snarled, “You two are going to ensure that he is killed and remains killed. Understood?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” the brothers replied in unison.

“You’ve had two chances,” the king began, “This is your last. Fail me again and I’ll have to take matters into my own hands. And we all know what will happen to you if that is the case.”

The king dismissed Kiran and Lucian after he made sure they understood his message loud and clear. He left the Hall in search of the rest of his court. It appeared if the brothers’ story was true then he had some questions that needed answered. And he knew just who to spy on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!! I found that I quite like switching perspectives! It allows me to introduce more characters and more plot while keeping things moving and connected! I hope you liked the chapter! And I hope you're not turned off by my original characters?? I was a little worried about that...but, they are necessary for the story and there won't be a lot...the focus is very much on Kili! I'm going to be honest, the last three weeks of my semester have arrived so as you can imagine, I have final projects, tests and papers coming up! I don't know how much writing I'll get done but I'll squeeze it in whenever I can! Just bear with me! As always, thanks for reading!! :)


	6. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think it’s time we introduced ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks, Four papers, and Two finals later, I've finally managed to write another chapter! As an apology and reward for your patience, I've made this chapter extra long!! You may want to re-read the last chapter to refresh your memory! Enjoy! :)

Thorin burst into the kitchens, his intrusion startling a few of the servants. Ori was sitting nearby methodically shucking an ear of corn when he looked up to see the urgent expression on Thorin’s face. The pair locked eyes and Ori knew something must have happened with Kili. He stood, wiping his hands on a dish cloth before approaching his master.

“What’s wrong?”

“Kili’s awake,” Thorin revealed, letting out breath, “He wants some water.”

Ori couldn’t help but smile at the news. After two days of waiting around, he had begun to think Kili had been put under some kind of magical coma. _Maybe he was_. He quickly retrieved a pitcher of water from the counter and a drinking glass from the cupboard. The pair anxiously made their way back to Thorin’s chamber, trying not to seem too zealous to hear Kili’s account of events.

As they entered the bedroom, Kili was sitting up, resting his head in his palms as the heel of his hands rubbed lethargically at his eyes. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, a grin spreading over his tired face as he saw Ori alive and well.

“Ori!” he exclaimed, “You’re alright!”

Ori chuckled, “Aye, better than you anyways.”

Kili frowned and subconsciously brought his hand up to cover his chest. Ori noticed and sat on the bed near Kili’s feet.

“Here,” he said, handing Kili a glass of water, “Drink.” 

Kili took the glass eagerly, bringing the rim up to his cracked lips. The cool liquid soothed his dry throat causing him to drink with haste.

“Slow down,” Thorin chastised, coming to place a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, “Drinking too much too quickly will only make you sick.”

Kili knew his uncle was right, but his thirst had barely been quenched. Reluctantly, he pulled the glass away, wiping off the water that trickled down his chin with his free hand. He resorted to taking small sips, handing the glass back to Ori once he had finished before falling back against the headboard. The three fell into an uneasy silence after that. Each knowing that they needed to talk but not knowing where they should begin. It was Thorin who spoke first, crouching down beside the bed and taking one of Kili’s hands into his own.

“Kili,” he began before drawing in a deep breath, “Can you tell us what happened to you on your way back from the village? Why were you unconscious on the forest floor? Do you remember?”

He remembered. Though a part of him wished he didn’t. He looked to Ori, who had the same question written on his face, so Kili figured he might as well get this over with.

“There was a raven,” Kili started, “It’d been following Ori and I on our walk and I’m fairly certain it’s the same one I’ve spotted lingering around here. I couldn’t shake the feeling that it was watching me. Just like the gypsy said!”

Thorin scoffed, but Kili ignored him and continued.

“I was annoyed, perhaps even scared, so I stopped to shoot it. Only…”

“Only…what?” Ori asked hesitantly.

Kili closed his eyes, not wanting to see their skeptical faces when he revealed what happened next.

“When I shot at the bird, the arrows stopped right before hitting it and fell to the ground, as if the raven had some sort of…of…invisible shield around it. I can’t explain it.”

Thorin glanced at Ori, he almost looked exasperated, but he turned back to Kili and patted his hand.

“Continue.”

Kili swallowed. There was something… _off_ about his uncle. He seemed almost frustrated and Kili couldn’t help but wonder if something other than the obvious had happened over these past two days that was the cause of his uncle’s queer mood.

“I went into the trees to retrieve my arrows, the bird never even moving, mind you, when I was approached by two men. They were tall, their hair long and pale. They told me…” he paused, gathering his emotions, “They told me they killed my parents and that they had to finish the job.”

Thorin stood up at that, his grip on Kili’s hand tightening.

“Kili, did you hear these men mention their names? Or where they were from perhaps?”   

Kili could see the anger flash in his uncle’s eyes. He had promised Kili he would find the people who killed his parents and now he finally had some sort of lead. Kili hated to admit he knew nothing of the men other than they tried to kill him. But he had seen their faces…and he wouldn’t forget.

“They didn’t say, uncle. But that’s not even the most troubling part…”

“What do you mean?” Thorin inquired, staring intently at his nephew’s face.

“I had my bow in my hands, ready to kill. I was going to shoot them for what they had done,” Kili spoke with malice, “But as I made to fire, the bow disappeared from my hands! It was gone! Just like that! And when I looked up, one of them had it! It was like…like…”

“Magic,” Ori finished for him.

Kili looked to his friend; he could tell from his face that he knew something but was choosing to hide it.

“Yeah, like magic. And then they shot me. Here in the chest,” Kili pointed to his scar, taking in the disbelieving look on his uncle’s face, “The pain was agonizing. The only thing that made it bearable was thinking how I was at least going to see my parents again. I blacked out shortly afterwards.”

“Kili,” Thorin begin, sounding exhausted, “Arrow wounds do not heal that quickly.”

“Someone saved me.”

The three of them glanced between one another, neither Thorin nor Ori knowing how to respond.

“I remember waking up,” Kili continued, shutting his eyes to will the memory forward, “Or at least regaining consciousness. The intense pain had somehow subsided and I remembered hearing voices…two of them…I don’t know who. I heard them say I was going to live. I’m sorry. I know this probably sounds ridiculous, but it happened. I swear.”

Kili opened his eyes. Thorin was staring blankly at their joined hands while Ori looked down at his own.

“Eden was right,” Ori finally whispered.

“Who?”

“The gypsy-”

“Ori,” Thorin warned.

“But she was, Thorin! You heard what Kili just said…”

“What are you two talking about?” Kili asked, nervous of the tension growing between his uncle and friend.

“It’s nothing,” Thorin stated, “You should probably get more rest-”

“I’ve been asleep for two days! Someone tell me what going on!” Kili demanded, his voice rising a little higher than he intended.

Thorin turned his back towards Kili, crossing his arms over his chest and he strode across the room.

“The gypsy thinks _elves_ are behind this,” Thorin confessed mockingly.

Kili stared at the back of his uncle’s head for a moment, mouth agape. Was he being serious? He looked to Ori, who simply nodded. Thinking back on the raven, his bow, his miraculous recovery, nothing made logical sense. But his eyes did not deceive him; he knew what he had witnessed. The two men with their tall frames and unusual wardrobe, they were unlike any men Kili had ever seen…perhaps they _were_ elves. Perhaps elves really did exist? How else could this whole situation be explained? But what interest did elves have in him? Wrapping his mind around these thoughts, words finally fell out of Kili’s stunned mouth.

“What does she know about them? What did she tell you?” Kili looked pleadingly at Ori.

“She believes that they exist and that there is magic in the world. She’s seen them in visions. She knew you had been healed when we found you, but I’m afraid she didn’t get the chance to say much else,” Ori revealed, “I’m not sure we would have believed her anyway…I still don’t know if I can…”

The wheels in Kili’s head were turning. He needed to speak with Eden and find out what she knew. Maybe she could help him make sense of all this.

“I need to talk to her,” Kili announced as he moved his legs off of the bed and onto the chilly hardwood.

“I don’t think so,” Thorin countered, coming to stand in front of his nephew, “You’re staying here and getting some rest. You still have some healing to do.”

“Uncle-”

“No. Whoever attacked you is still out there, Kili and I won’t let you give them a chance to strike again.”

“ _What_ ever attacked me has capabilities far greater than any man. Don’t you see? Maybe she knows how to track them! Or how to stop them!”

“I assure you a shot through the head is all it would take to stop them,” Thorin disputed.

“They were able to heal an arrow wound, uncle! I’m sure a bullet wound would be no different!”

“Enough!” Thorin growled, “You’re not going anywhere!”

Kili stilled at the burst of anger. He had never made his uncle upset with him before and he wasn’t too sure of how to react. Relenting, he slid back into bed and turned on his side, facing away from Thorin. He didn’t trust himself to keep arguing. All of their nerves were on edge and they just needed some time to settle down.

“I’d like to be alone now, if you don’t mind,” he mumbled.

The room was quiet for a moment as if Ori and Thorin were debating whether or not they should go. Eventually, he heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle heading towards the door.

“Come along, Ori.”

Kili felt the bed rise at Ori’s absence and listened as the pair made out of the room and shut the door quietly.

* * *

 

Thorin paced in front of the hearth in his study, mulling over his thoughts. Elves and magic _did not_ exist. They were only real within the fairytales long ago made up by pagans and passed down through the generations as bedtime stories for children. He’d gone forty years of his life without witnessing an act of magic or spying a magical creature; there was no proof to support the gypsy’s claims. At least not until Kili had awoken. Thorin had thought Eden was lying when she said Kili had been shot by an arrow, but his nephew had just confirmed that he was. Maybe he had made it up? _No_. Kili wasn’t a liar. And then there was the whole deal with the raven. Kili had thought the black-feathered bird was following him. Was it the same one that gave the note to Thorin? That would explain how it knew where he was. But birds didn’t write notes! Did they? Thorin ran a weary hand through his disheveled hair and sat at his desk, leaning forward to rest his head on his forearms. He didn’t know what to think anymore. Ever since his nephew showed up, there’s been one unexplainable event after another. Perhaps they _did_ need to speak to the gypsy. All possibilities should be explored at this point. A faint knocking broke Thorin from his thoughts.

“Come in!” he called, not rising from his desk.

 A few seconds passed and no one entered the room. He looked up to see that the door was still shut.

“You may come in!” he called a second time, raising his voice.

The knock came again. It was then that he realized the sound wasn’t coming from the door. Thorin stared at the window, wide eyes landing on the raven in the window seal. He watched as the bird cocked its head then brought its beak to the glass and pecked on it a few times.

“This isn’t happening,” Thorin mumbled to himself as he stood from his desk and slowly made his way over to his window.

As he approached, he wasn’t at all surprised to find that the bird was not startled by his presence. It wanted him there. He struggled to push the window up, but once he did, the raven flew away. Thorin watched it fly before glancing down on the seal. It appeared the bird had left something behind. He picked the piece of fabric up and ran it over his fingers. It was a silk navy ribbon, looking very similar to the one Kili used to tie back his hair.

* * *

 

“Kili!”

The boy shot up at the intrusion, surprised to find his uncle strolling into his room unannounced. He stopped at the foot of Kili’s bed, looking slightly distressed.

“Do you feel well enough to walk?” his uncle asked.

That wasn’t the question Kili was expecting.

“I do,” he answered hesitantly, “I told you I was fine.”

“Then get dressed.”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to pay this gypsy a visit.”

Kili stared at his uncle disbelievingly. Not an hour ago they were arguing over the gypsy and now he wanted to see her? What had swayed his opinion so quickly?

“Why?”

Instead of answering, Thorin threw something at his nephew. Kili flinched at first, not knowing what to expect. But he relaxed when he saw the object that landed on his lap.

Picking up his once-lost hair tie, he asked, “Where did you find this?”

Thorin locked eyes with his nephew, his voice sounding troubled when he replied.

“A raven just brought it to my window.”

* * *

 

Flying from the estate, she redirected herself along a southern course, heading straight for _Lux Terrae_. It’d been years since she’d last been to the citadel of the _others_. And even then, it was just to accompany her master in a meeting between the kings. Never had she spied on them. She knew that like her own kingdom, it was protected by various shields and curses and guards were hidden within and outside its walls. Not wanting to risk getting caught, or potentially causing a war, she decided to lie just outside the kingdom’s boundaries and listen in on those who exited or entered. When _Lux Terrae_ came in to view, she couldn’t help but grimace. She could see through the glamour concealing its true form. Where humans saw a lavish forest adorned in blossoming trees, sweet flowers and a small pond, she saw a palace constructed from marble and granite, vines growing up its side, and a great silver gate securing the front. She alit in a lilac bush just outside of the magical barrier and waited. Hours passed but her attention never waned. Finally, she heard a creaking sound and watched intently as the gates swung open. Two figures stepped out and she recognized them immediately. She dared not fly and catch their notice. Instead, she closed her eyes and focused her powers on to hearing the conversation taking place between Kili’s attackers.

“…shouldn’t be alive. He was dead, Lucian!”

“The king is never wrong,” the other replied, his mouth tight and his posture tense.

“Only magic could’ve saved him,” said Kiran, “You know what that means, brother. The Darklings must have gotten to him shortly after we did.”

“So it would seem.”

Kiran stared at his brother, feeling unnerved by his short, strained answers.

“You seem more on edge than usual…”

“Of course I’m on edge, Kiran! I don’t understand how you’re not!” Lucian snapped, “If we fail to kill the boy, we’ll be killed ourselves! And if Kili is being protected by the Darklings, we may end up in a fight greater than the two of us can handle!”

Kiran absorbed the information. The implications of his brother’s words sinking in.

“If the king suspects the Darklings, then surely he wouldn’t send us on a suicide mission?”

Lucian only glanced at his brother before tightly gripping the dagger at his waist.

“We have to be careful. And do a more _thorough_ job than last time. No matter the costs.”

By this point, the assassins had walked well away from her hiding place. She had heard enough. They knew that Kili had lived, that they had saved him, and they planned on killing him again. By the sound of things, this was a task that they were assigned. Her master was not going to be happy.

* * *

 

 Kili jumped out of bed, inhaling sharply when the action caused a twinge of pain to shoot through his chest.

“Kili?” Thorin asked concerned, holding up his hands as if to steady his nephew.

“It’s fine,” Kili bit out as he rummaged through his wardrobe for a clean shirt and trousers.

Once dressed, Thorin handed him his boots which he threw on quickly. After pulling back his hair, he nodded, indicating he was ready and so the pair marched downstairs, meeting a confused Balin in the foyer.

“Where are you two going?” he piped, “Kili, you should be in bed!”

“He’s well enough,” Thorin answered, “We’re heading to the village. We shouldn’t be gone long.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Balin huffed, clearly aware that the two couldn’t be stopped. They hustled over to the door before Kili stopped.

“Wait! Where’s my bow?”

“In the stables,” Thorin replied, “Ori sanded a few nicks. But don’t worry, you won’t need it.”

Thorin picked up a rifle that was leaning against the wall and made sure it was loaded before ushering his nephew outside.

“Shouldn’t Ori be coming with us?” Kili asked, “He’s just as much involved in this as you or I.”

Thorin gave Kili a look of understanding before turning to the butler who had followed them on the porch.

“Balin, do me a favor and get Ori, will you?”

A few moments later, Ori hesitantly joined, eyeing Kili worriedly.

“You called for me?”

“We’re going to the village and we want you to join us.”

Ori’s eyes widened but he nodded his consent and the trio took off towards the fields. Along the way, Ori and Thorin recounted their version of events from the two days previous. Kili gaped when Ori recalled how he somehow ended up in the village upon following Kili into the woods and when Thorin explained how he received the note from a raven and the ball of light that had led him to Kili’s location.

“So it’s not just me then,” Kili stated, partly relieved that he wasn’t the only one strange things had happened to and partly terrified that he wasn’t the only one strange things had happened to, “But, if you’ve had these experiences, why are you having such a difficult time accepting the fact that magic could be real?”

“How are you not?” Thorin opposed, glancing over his shoulder to lock steely eyes with his nephew.

It was a fair question, but one that Kili couldn’t easily answer. He’d never entertained the possibility before but somehow now was different. After his parents had died, he had worried that his life would become dull and tedious. Now, something exciting was happening. He’d been through a lot in these past few months and learned his experiences may have magical explanations. He had to know for sure. Perhaps he wanted to believe simply because it was better than the alternative.

By now, Ori had memorized the path to Eden’s booth and led the trio straight there. She stepped out from her shop as soon as they approached, eyes landing on Kili. She crossed her arms and looked between the men keenly.

“I had a feeling I’d be seeing you three again,” she declared, “Kili. You are well?”

Kili shuffled under her gaze but nodded firmly, “Surprisingly, I am. That’s actually why we’re here.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

“You were right,” he revealed, “about what happened to me. I want to know what else you know. That is, if you’d be kind enough to share.”

She kept staring at Kili. It was clear from the different emotions that passed over her eyes that she was debating giving in to his request. But finally, she let out a long sigh and drew back the curtain to her shop.

“Come inside.”

The trio hesitated until Ori bravely strode in first, Kili right after, and Thorin taking up the back. The flowery aroma of burning incense filled their noses and the smoke stung their eyes. Eden gestured for them to sit on a pile of mismatched pillows littering the floor. The walls were covered with carpets and blankets, preventing any sunlight from seeping through the thick materials. The only light came from the dimly lit candles strewn across various tables and cupboard tops. As the men settled, Eden retrieved a small book, blowing dust off of its surface before sitting beside Kili.

“I know you came to ask about the elves,” she spoke, making eye contact with each of them, “I’ve never seen them myself, nor have I witnessed their magic…”

“Of course you haven’t,” Thorin scoffed, jaw set in annoyance.

“Uncle, please,” Kili gave his uncle a beseeching look until the elder turned back to the gypsy.

“Go on.”

“I have, however, seen them in visions. And not just elves, but a whole manner of creatures. Nymphs, goblins…”

“Then how do you know it was elves that I possibly encountered?” Kili asked, hanging on to her every word.

“Elves are the most powerful magical beings. Only they would have the power to bring back someone on the brink of death.”

“You say you’ve never seen or witnessed their magic,” Thorin interrupted, “So how do you know they have such capabilities?”

Eden smirked at the gentleman, as if she expected the question, and held up the book she had earlier recovered.

“In here are stories,” she began, “First-hand accounts from people who have confronted such creatures. Some of these tales match perfectly to visions I have had, others have helped me make sense of visions I had not understood. A friend of mine, another gypsy, gave this to me a while back. Everything I know about elves comes from this book. And so, I shall like to give it to you.”

She held the book out to Kili, who did nothing but stare at it. He wanted nothing more than to take the worn leather and paper from her hands, but a part of him was scared of what he might find out if he did. When she pushed the book closer towards him, he finally took it from her hands, his fingertips brushing the inside of her palm. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. All three men tensed and Kili dropped the book onto the floor. When her eyes were open once more, Eden rose from her seat and went rummaging through one of her cupboards frantically. Thorin squeezed Kili’s shoulder and the two shared a confused look before returning their attentions to the gypsy. Suddenly, Eden’s movements stopped, having found what she was looking for. Slowly, she lifted up a tiny bell. She gave a small shake, the shop suddenly filled with a high crisp ringing. She walked up to Kili and placed the item into his hand.

“Take this,” she ordered, “It will drive them away.”

He eyed the bell skeptically.

“How?”

“I’m not sure why, but elves cannot tolerate the sound of a bell. Nor can they be near iron. It interferes with their magic. So, if you use this iron bell in their presence, it should give you an advantage.”

An instrument of defense. Certainly useful, but why had she felt he needed it?

“Eden, why did you give this to me?”

She looked up at him with which he could easily identify as sympathy before answering.

“Because they are coming back for you.”

* * *

 

He kept staring at the dot labeled “Kili” on his map. He had been pleased to see that his tracking spell had worked nicely, but now he was a tad concerned-Kili had yet to move from his current location for some time. Of course this wouldn’t be a cause for worry if Kili were at home, but he wasn’t. He was in the village, and the boy didn’t have a good track record for pleasant trips to the village. Normally, he’d send his companion to check up on the matter, but she was otherwise occupied. Deciding to investigate the situation himself, he grabbed his cloak and left his study. 

Exiting the tunnels, he paused when he felt another presence. He knew the guards were posted in various spots throughout the forest, but this one was different. It felt light and warm…definitely not a Darkling. Unable to locate this presence, he continued walking, glancing around cautiously. When he breached the forest’s edge, the presence became stronger. He looked around him until his eyes fell on an unfamiliar tree. He knew this forest well- every rock, every plant, every tree- after all, he had designed it. And this tree most certainly did not belong. He approached it slowly, his keen eyes barely noticing how the air around the tree shimmered. He stopped directly in front of it.

 “Reveal yourself, nymph,” he commanded.

The tree before him morphed, tree limbs changing into human ones, leaves turning into long and silky hair. When the change was complete, a green-eyed woman stood defiantly before him. Before she could run or speak, he waved his hand over her feet. To her surprise, her feet once more changed into wood. Her toes elongated, transforming into roots, and burying deep into the ground. She was literally rooted to her spot.

“Why are you lurking near the edges of my kingdom?” he ordered, inches from her face.

“It’s merely a precaution,” she insisted, “My king suspects your interference in matters that do not concern you and sent me to…keep an eye out.”

“To spy on me, you mean,” he corrected.

It was then that he felt a tingling in his chest. He looked up to see a raven swooping in before transforming into the female figure he knew too well.

“Master,” she panted, “I bring news from _Lux Terrae_.”

He shot her a look, indicating not to speak of such things out loud in front of an enemy. She shut her mouth and eyed the nymph warily.

“Well,” the nymph smirked, “look who else is spying.”

He growled in annoyance. He gripped the nymph by the shoulders and gave her a quick shake.

“I have no qualms with your king,” he sneered, “tell him to keep his kind away from my lands and I shall do the same.”

The nymph stared at him through squinted eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the woman who now stood behind him. She looked like she wanted to say something but was refraining.

“Very well,” she said, “your message shall be delivered. Now let me go.”

With another wave of his hand, the nymph’s feet were returned to normal. She twirled around once, her solid form dissolving into a flurry of leaves that caught the winds and carried her towards her home.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

He turned to stare confusedly at his worried companion.

“Why?” he asked urgently, “What do you know?”

“The two Light Elves that attacked Kili, Kiran and Lucian, they were ordered to do so. They also know that he survived. They suspect you.”

“Of course they would suspect me,” he spat, “they broke the truce! I had a right to intervene.”

“I’m not sure why they’re so interested in Kili,” she admitted, trying to send calming vibes to her increasingly irritated master, “but I’m afraid that’s not the worst of it.”

“Go on,” he pressed.

“They’ve been ordered to go after him again. They’re on their way now.”

He gaped at her. If he had known this he would have held on to the nymph a bit longer. He pulled out his map and searched for Kili. He was still in the village.

“I think it’s time we introduced ourselves.”

* * *

 

“What? Why? What did you see?” Thorin was hounding the gypsy with questions, clearly upset at another threat to his nephew.

“I don’t know why,” she answered calmly, “I saw two tall figures with pale hair, I saw they were holding daggers. I also saw your estate and Kili sitting on a bed. Then I heard screaming. You must understand I only see flashes of images that I must piece together in order to make sense of them.”

Kili stilled. Her description seemed to match those of his attackers. Why were they trying to kill him?

“A-are elves normally hostile?” he managed to ask.

“They behave as most humans,” Eden began, “They each have their own interests and will sometimes commit cruel acts in order to meet their ends. They’re not necessarily evil. Though I’m sure they too have their rogues. Like anything it’s all a matter of perspective.”

“They’re trying to kill my nephew. That’s makes them evil from my perspective.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me about them?” Kili plead, “Or are there other things you know of that can drive them off or…kill them?”

Eden shook her head, “I told you, I don’t know much. I may know some people who do but I haven’t the slightest idea where they are. It’d take me days to find them. For now, take the bell and read the book.”

Kili clutched the book to his chest and tucked the bell in his pocket.

“Thank you for your help, Eden,” Kili said sincerely, “I’m sorry to involve you in all this, but…”

“I know,” she interjected, “I understand. And you’re welcome.”

Kili offered her a warm smile before turning to his companions,

“Shall we go then?”

Ori, who had been silent up to this point, spoke up.

“Go where? We can’t go home, Kili! Eden said these…elves…are coming for you!”

“No,” Eden said firmly, “One thing I’ve learned about visions is that having the knowledge of what’s going to happen doesn’t give you the power to stop it from happening. Usually the paths one takes to avoid their futures end up being the cause of them. You just have to accept that what’s going to happen is going to happen no matter what you do. But at least now, you are somewhat prepared.”

Ori hung his head in defeat and Thorin’s jaw clenched in frustration.

“Let’s go,” Thorin ordered. He handed the gypsy a small coin-filled purse, “Thank you for your services.”

Eden gently took the purse into her hands and nodded at the gentleman. Thorin led the way out of the shop, Ori on his heels. With one final look at Eden, Kili followed his friend and uncle, mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to come.

* * *

 

“Wait.”

He glanced at his map to see that Kili was now moving towards them. If both parties kept their current course, they’d run into each other eventually. He didn’t want that. Not out in the open.

“He appears to be headed home,” he concluded, “You fly ahead and make sure he gets there safely. I’ll meet you by the tree outside his window.”

With a nod, she took off into the sky while he slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

 

As soon as they entered the house, Balin was there to greet them. He looked uneasily between their serious expressions.

“What’s happened? Would you care to explain to me what’s going on?” he fussed.

“We’re expecting company,” Thorin answered as he walked passed his butler and towards the servants quarters, “bad company.”

“I don’t understand,” Balin replied, hurrying to keep up with the trio.

“Neither do we,” Ori muttered.

When the group reached the servants quarters, Dori, Gloin and Bombur stopped what they were doing and stared at them befuddled.

“Gentlemen,” Thorin began, “we have strong reason to believe that we’ll be having some none-to-friendly visitors soon. So, I’m asking you all to take shifts for the next couple of nights so they won’t catch us unawares. Dori and I will take the first shift. Keep your weapons handy.”

“Who’s coming, Thorin?” Gloin asked.

“I’m not sure,” was Thorin’s honest reply, “Just be ready for anything, understood?”

The group nodded tensely. Satisfied, Thorin turned to Ori and spoke in a low voice,

“Ori, go out to the stables and see if you can find any cow bells lying around. I’m pretty sure those are made of iron. Get as many as you can.”

“Yes, Thorin,” Ori said before heading back outside.

“Kili,” Thorin called, turning towards his nephew, “Go to your room and stay there. Balin, go with him. If you need anything, we’ll come to you.”

“But-” Kili began to protest.

“Kili,” Thorin interrupted, “Please…just do as I ask.”

Kili looked into his uncle’s pleading eyes and dropped his fight.

“Let’s go Balin,” Kili instructed to the still-overwhelmed butler.

Ori had managed to find three cow bells, giving one to Thorin and Dori who had the first watch. Bell and gun in hand, Thorin guarded the front of the house while Dori took the back. Gloin and Bombur turned in early for the night, so they’d be well-rested for their shift. Ori joined Balin and Kili up in Kili’s room, keeping one cow bell for himself. Balin tried asking more questions but Ori and Kili remained vague, knowing the old man wouldn’t believe them if they told the truth. Soon, the entire house fell into an uneasy silence, everyone impatiently waiting for something to happen.

* * *

 

It was well past midnight when Kili jerked awake. Wiping the drool from his mouth, he raised up to see that Ori had fallen asleep beside him and Balin was awake, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

“Go back to sleep, lad,” Balin whispered, “There’s been no disturbances as of yet.”

Kili settled back into the mattress, nearly dozing off when a familiar sound caught his attention – the squawking of a raven. Kili grabbed the iron bell he had set on his night stand and quietly got out of the bed. Ignoring the confused look from Balin, Kili approached the bay window and hesitantly split the curtains open. His mouth went dry at the sight before him. The cloaked figure had returned.

He could do nothing but stand frozen in shock for a few minutes. He was expecting his attackers, not this nightmare. Who was guarding the back of the house? Hadn’t they seen this hooded stranger? Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished. Just like that. When his senses were restored, Kili turned back to his companions.

“Ori! Wake up! Balin!”

It seemed as though Balin had fallen asleep as well, the elder butler slumping forward in his chair. Kili scurried over to him and shook him gently.

“Balin! You need to wake up!”

He didn’t budge.

“Balin!?”

“Leave the man alone. He needs his rest.”

Kili froze. The only other person in the room was Ori and that voice certainly didn’t belong to him. Still, he recognized that voice.

Whipping around, a fear Kili hadn’t felt in weeks returned as he took in the figure standing in the middle of his room.

“No, no, we can have none of that.”

The stranger flicked his hand in the air and just like that, Kili’s fear was gone, replaced instead by indifference and curiosity.

“Much better,” the cool voice mused.

“What did you do to me? To my friends?” Kili demanded.

“I’ve only put them in a deep sleep. They’ll wake in the morning. As for you, I removed your fear. Nothing I haven’t done before.”

Kili thought back to the morning when he woke up, suddenly free of dread and anxiety.

“It was you!? You were watching me! You were in my house! Why?”

“Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?” the figure feigned hurt, folding his hands in front of himself…were his fingers… _grey_?

“That would depend on what you were saving it for!” Kili countered, clutching the bell tightly in his fist.

“It’s kind of a long story, actually. Best if you sat down.” the stranger gestured towards his bed.

“I’m standing.”

“Yes, I can see that. But I suggest-”

“I’m standing,” Kili asserted.

“Very well,” the stranger conceded, taking a seat on the bed, “I can see you’re bursting with questions so go on. Ask away.”

“What are you?”

“A king.”

Kili narrowed his eyes. He certainly didn’t look like a king.

“The king of??”

“Elves. Well, that’s partially true. I’m the King of the Dark Elves, including dwarves, goblins, trolls and the like. Though others call us Darklings, Underlings even.”

“What others?”

“The Light Elves. The ones who attacked you.”

Kili’s eyes widened.

“You know who attacked me?”

“Yes and if I hadn’t of healed you, they would’ve succeeded.”

“Why did you save me?”

The king stood and slowly made his way towards Kili who bravely stood his ground.

“Because I need you. My kingdom needs you, Kili.”

He needed him? Surely he had the wrong person.

“How do you know my name?” Kili asked, the king mere inches away from his face.

He couldn’t deny that he felt nervous at the stranger’s close proximity, even more so when he noticed a devilish grin form from beneath his hood.

“I just told you that I was a king, a king of elves, no less, a race which until recently, you hadn’t believed existed and you know that I saved your life using magic and now you’re honestly asking me how it is I know your name? As if that actually surprises you?”

“Don’t mock me,” Kili spat, disliking the patronizing attitude of this so-called king.

“Then don’t give me a reason to,” the figure shot back, taking a few steps away from Kili and crossing his arms.

“Fine. Why is that you need me? Why not someone else?”

“Because someone else may not be a half-elf,” the king remarked, casually examining his own fingernails.

“A what?” Kili balked.

“A half-elf. Half elf, half human. I told you it was a long story.”

“I – I am not half elf!” Kili stammered.

There was no way it was possible. He was Kili, the sixteen year old son of a house wife and stable boy. Clearly this elf was mistaken.

“You are. That’s why I’ve been following you, so that I can take you home.”

This was too much. There were so many questions he still wanted to ask but honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answers. Plus, he was becoming increasingly irritated with the flippant attitude of this strange king.

“ _This_ is my home,” Kili affirmed, “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“You don’t belong here, Kili,” the king began, making his way towards Kili once more, “Listen to me, inside you are wondrous capabilities. Skills that have lied dormant, begging to be used and exercised. You have potential to create magic and I can show you. I can take you to a place where there are others just like you, pushing their minds and bodies to accomplish things they never dreamed possible. You are one of us, Kili. You _will_ come into my kingdom.”

“I don’t want to go,” Kili shook his head determinedly, “You can’t make me.”

The king remained silent for a moment before returning to his seat on the bed.

“Actually, I can.”

He waved a finger at Kili, as if beckoning him to come, and without even meaning to, Kili’s feet began to move, one in front of the other, straight for the king. Kili panicked. He tried stopping but his legs moved on their own accord. He dug his heels into the floor to no avail, the king smirking triumphantly all the while. Remembering the bell in his fist, Kili loosened his grip and shook the object desperately. The king cried out, clutching his hands over his ears. Kili’s legs stopped moving and he had control of his own body once more. He stopped ringing the bell and walked back, creating as much distance between him and the king as possible.

“Where did you get that?” the king growled, standing up.

“Does it matter? Come near me and I’ll ring it again.”

“I’m trying to help you!” the king shouted, frustrated, causing Kili to flinch, “The Light Elves are on their way this instant to kill you! Come with me and I will protect you!”

“I think I can manage on my own,” was Kili’s reply, confused by the desperation in the king’s tone.

“That little bell won’t be enough to stop them,” the king warned.

“I can still try.”

The king growled once more before taking a steadying breath.

“Fine. We do this your way. But when you need me, and believe me you _will_ need me, just call for me.”

“How can I call for you if I don’t even know your name?”

“It’s Fili. King Fili to you,” he snapped, voice dripping with displeasure.

Kili watched perplexed as a cloud of thick dust swirled around the king. When the smoke cleared, King Fili was gone and Kili let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His mind tried to process what had just happened. A king, an elven king no less, was just in his room, claiming Kili was a half-elf and trying to force him to come to his kingdom. He looked to Ori and Balin, still sleeping, completely unaware of the conflict that had just transpired. He had the feeling that from here on out, everything was going to change.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I wasn't completely happy with how this chapter turned out but I didn't know how to fix it and didn't want to make you wait any longer! LOL! I hope the "big reveal" wasn't too much of a surprise, was it? I tried to make it a tad more obvious with each chapter and if you read the tags then it was a no brainer! Still, it was exciting to read I hope? Also, Lux Turrae is Latin for "Land of Light." I just got done with my Latin course so the terms were fresh in my mind! Anyways, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of preparation can ease the worry felt by those awaiting the impending attack, and when the worst that could possibly happen happens - Kili has a fateful decsion to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to wait a whole three months before updating but alas, that is what happened!! Turned out, much to my own surprise, that I'm a busy woman! And when I was free, I had writer's block or lacked any motivation what-so-ever! Nevertheless, I've finally finished this monster of a chapter!! (Longest one yet!) I hope the absence hasn't deterred your interest too much. Regardless, I'll be seeing this story through. It's unbeta'd so mistakes are mine! Hope you enjoy!!! :)

Thorin sat at the end of the porch, body tense as his eyes peered as best as they could into the black of the night. His hands clutched the rifle that lay across his lap, ready to fire at the slightest sign of movement. The iron cow bell sat by his feet, just close enough to reach should his rifle fail him. He was sick of waiting. Waiting made him anxious, made him scared. He wished these elves would attack already if they were going to. It would be best to get this confrontation over with than spend any more time watching their backs, worrying, wondering when they would finally be safe – if they’d ever be safe. At first, when all _this_ started, Thorin thought perhaps it was something specifically about Kili that was attracting danger, but now he was beginning to speculate if it was merely the land itself. After all, the land’s history speaks loud and clear – people seemingly vanishing out of thin air…just like Frerin. But he wouldn’t allow history to repeat itself; no. That’s why he had come to a decision that night. It hadn’t been easy, but he simply didn’t know what else he could do. Once this elven fiasco was over with, assuming luck was on their side, he was sending Kili away. He’d send him to a friend in a Northern county where, hopefully, he’d be safe, healthy and happy. Somewhere where he could be away from elves and magic – two things he was still trying to wrap his head around. Of course, he would be sad to see his nephew go, he loved him, but it was for the best. As his guardian, it was his job to protect him and he simply couldn’t do that here. Besides, he could always visit. He just hoped Kili would be as accepting of the plan as he was. And something told him he wouldn’t be. A sudden gust of wind passed by causing the leaves on the nearby trees and bushes to tremble. Among the rustling and the wind’s light whistle, Thorin heard another sound – a high, crisp clanging. A bell!

He jumped up, rifle in one hand, bell in the other and got his bearings. His immediate thought was that the sound must be coming from Dori at the back of the house, so he took off in that direction. Before he even made it to Dori, he realized the sound was not getting louder or clearer. In fact, it was muffled. He paused and turned towards the house. The sound was coming from inside.

Panicked, he turned back the way he came, since the front door was closest to him. He jerked it open, not bothering to shut it back, and darted up the steps. How had the elves gotten inside? Both doors were being guarded, the windows were locked. Surely Kili and Ori weren’t messing around. They knew better than anyone the seriousness of the situation.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, the bell had stopped. That could either be a really good sign or a really bad one. He raced with increased vigor to Kili’s room, throwing the door open unceremoniously. He was surprised to find Ori spread out on the bed and Balin slumped in a chair, seemingly asleep (or so he hoped). Walking into the room, he spotted Kili out of the corner of his eye. The lad was sat against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, and the gypsy’s bell tossed haphazardly beside of him.

“Kili!” he took long strides across the room to meet his nephew.

“Uncle!” Kili threw his arms around Thorin’s neck when the older man kneeled on the ground beside him.

Thorin hugged him back briefly before pulling away, steadying his hands on Kili’s shoulders and looking for any injuries.

“What happened?” he asked frantically, before turning to glance at Ori and Balin once more, “And how are they still asleep? Ori! Balin!” he shouted at the slumbering forms.

“They won’t wake,” Kili said, meeting his uncle’s confused stare, “Not until morning anyways.”

Well that was cryptic. Thorin turned back to Kili cautiously.

“Why not? What’s wrong with them? And why were you ringing the bell?” Thorin questioned, a little unnerved at how calm Kili was being about all of this.

Kili supposed there was no point beating around the bush – Thorin deserved the hard truth.

“The cloaked stranger was here,” he blurted, wincing in apprehension of his uncle’s reaction.

Thorin’s blood froze at that. He thought they had moved on from that figure months ago. He searched Kili’s eyes for any sign that he was lying, but he found none. Was it possible that madness had somehow seeped its way back into Kili’s fragile mind?

Kili seemed to sense his uncle’s train of thought, so he stopped him before he could speak.

“Let me explain,” Kili began, grabbing his uncle’s wrist, “He wasn’t some random person or a figment of my imagination, he is real, Thorin! And he was here! He said his name was Fili and that he is the King of the Dark Elves…whoever they are. He said that Light Elves are the ones who are trying to kill me but he didn’t seem to know why. He put Ori and Balin in some sort of deep sleep and said they’d wake in the morning. He tried to get me to go with him but…I couldn’t. And so he made me! My legs walked on their own accord and it was his doing! So I rang the bell. And it worked! It hurt him! But he warned me it wouldn’t be enough to stop the Light Elves though I’m not sure if I believe that. He….he also said if I needed help that all I had to do was call for him. And then he was gone! He disappeared in a cloud of smoke! I know I sound delusional, uncle, but I promise this is something I wouldn’t make up.”

Kili spoke quickly, starting one sentence before he barely finished the other. Thorin took it all in as best as he could, his eyes never leaving his nephews face as it begged him to believe. By this point, Thorin figured it was no use to try and argue with Kili. Denial had done him no favors thus far. He needed to trust. So when Kili quit his rambling, Thorin simply nodded and took a deep breath.

“So, this figure that stalked you and broke into your room all those months ago is actually an elf?” he asked stoically.  

“Yes. I’ve seen his magic. I don’t know if he is truly a king but he is definitely not a human,” Kili affirmed, slightly relieved at his uncle’s accepting demeanor.

“And he offered you help?”

“Not exactly. He said I _would_ _need_ his help and to call when that moment came. Do you think he actually wants to help? Why would he? Then again, he did save my life before. Oh! He was the one who healed me, uncle!” Kili screeched, remembering that bit of information.

“He what?” Thorin beseeched.

That was certainly an unexpected revelation. What would such a creature have to benefit from saving the life of a human boy? Perhaps there _was_ something special about Kili afterall…

“He used his magic to save me. And I recognize his voice from that night. Should I have trusted him then? Maybe he does want to protect me…But why was he stalking me all that time? Scaring me, even!? He could’ve approached me sooner! It _would_ be rather useful to have some sort of magic on our side…” Kili added as an afterthought.

“No,” Thorin asserted, snapping Kili out of the jumbled mess that was his thoughts, “For all we know, he could be orchestrating this whole event for some ulterior motive. We don’t know enough about him or what he wants. And you said he was a Dark Elf? I have little knowledge regarding elves, as you know, but I _do_ know anything labeled “dark” is a good indicator that it should probably be avoided. What’s more, if he can get into the house without using a door or window, the ones after you can most likely do the same. I say we all stay in this room since it is you that they are after. And if what you say is true then we know the bell works. So far, we have numbers and bells as an advantage. Hopefully that’ll be enough for whatever comes next.”

Kili nodded. “That’s a sound plan, uncle. I must admit I’m a bit surprised at your level-headedness in this mad situation.”

“I can’t afford to be anything but,” was Thorin’s honest reply, “I’ll go get the others in here. You stay here and hold onto that bell.”

Thrusting the trinket into his nephew’s hand, Thorin rose and exited the room to get their new plan into action and sort out the load of information that Kili had just dropped on him.

* * *

 

When Fili appeared outside the kingdom’s entrance in a dark cloud of dust, she was already waiting for him. She could sense his frustration and when the dust cleared to reveal her king alone, she understood why.

“Where is Kili?”

“Obviously not with me,” Fili replied through clenched teeth. He moved past her, opening the hidden stone entrance with a wave of his hand and rushed inside. She followed him.

“Yes, but why?” she asked more firmly as she tried to keep his pace, not particularly in the mood for putting up with snide remarks. His frustration was starting to wear off onto her. They had been trailing Kili for long enough. Fili should have brought him home. Why had he let another opportunity slip by?

“Because he didn’t want to come,” he snapped, pulling back his hood and ignoring the line of armed guards that bowed as he walked passed.

“He didn’t _want_ to come?” she asked incredulously, “Fili, you have the power to _make_ him come! Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to force him,” he answered without stopping or looking back, “You and I both know if we take in a half-elf without them choosing to come on some manner of free will, things don’t boil over very nicely.”

“Fine, but have you forgotten the part where Kiran and Lucian are on their way to kill him and he’s practically defenseless?! Better to kidnap a hysterical half-elf then letting him die!”

“I’m not letting him die!” Fili yelled, turning abruptly and causing the other to crash into him. His face was inches away from hers, his pupils blown in anger. “ _You_ seem to have forgotten that as king, I am fully aware of my duty to protect our kind! In fact, I had to suffer through many tedious trials to prove my loyalty and capabilities! And if you’ll recall from our conversation a few days ago, I’ve placed Kili under a protection spell – the strongest one I could conjure. The Light Elves won’t be able to touch him unless I revoke the spell or die – which hopefully won’t be happening any time soon! Plus, he’s somehow acquired a bell. An _iron_ bell. It may not defeat Kiran and Lucian but it’ll help. Even you know what iron does to us. Now stop questioning me, I know what I’m doing!”

Fili turned around and continued on his path, his blond tresses bellowing behind him. She didn’t follow. Fili was known for his royally intense tantrums, but that didn’t mean she had to put up with it. She focused on her own anger and hurt and channeled it to her king. He stopped a few feet ahead, letting out a long sigh as the beginnings of guilt crept its way into his heart. He walked back to where she was standing. Her arms were crossed and she glared at him coldly.

“Look, I apologize,” he said, his pupils shrinking to reveal the brilliant blue irises he was famous for, “I’m just as frustrated as you are. Kili is more stubborn than I thought he would be…though looking back, I didn’t really help the matter…so I have to make some adjustments. But trust me, he will come.”

He tentatively rested a hand on her shoulder. She allowed it.

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well, as you so continually call to my attention, elf assassins are headed to kill Kili and he’s the only one at the manor with a protection spell.”

“You counting on someone else to get hurt,” she guessed.

“Perhaps someone Kili cares for,” he added.

“How does that help us?”

“He knows I can heal.”

The two shared a knowing look before she smirked.

 “That’s kind of cruel.”

“Doesn’t matter as long as it works. I told him to call for me when he needs help. So when he does, I’ll make a bargain. We’ll both get what we want,” he responded, shoulders set and chin raised in a haughty manner.

“You think you’re so clever,” she teased.

“I _know_ I’m clever,” he called over his shoulder as he headed toward his quarters for the night.

She shook her head fondly, their earlier spat forgotten, and then ran to catch up.

* * *

 

Once everyone had been gathered into Kili’s room, the rest of the night passed rather uneventfully. Questions were asked by those few who had no idea what was even going on, but they remained unanswered. Thorin feared that his servants would think he had gone mad if he told them the truth, though it was probably too late for that. Pairs took different shifts in staying awake while Thorin remained by Kili’s side the whole time. Eventually, the two of them dozed off, unable to hold open their tired drooping eyes.

The King’s word held true, for when the first rays of the morning sun shone through the curtains from Kili’s windows, Ori and Balin awoke. Balin rose with a start from his slumped position in the chair. Ori rose more slowly, stretching out his lanky limbs before propping himself up onto his elbows. Both looked confused when they noticed that somehow the entire household had ended up in Kili’s room. Most were asleep - except for one. Balin was the first to speak.

“Thorin? What on earth is going on?” he whispered urgently, mindful of the room’s sleeping occupants.

“Ah, Balin. It’s good to see you have awoken,” Thorin retorted, albeit exhaustedly, shifting slightly so that Kili’s head could rest more comfortably on his shoulder.

“Of course I’ve awoken, why wouldn’t I? I may be old, but I assure you I have a few good years left in me.”

“Well, you managed to sleep through all this,” Thorin teased, gesturing his free hand around the room.

Balin couldn’t deny that he was a tad bothered by the fact that he could not recall falling asleep nor remember when and why everyone had come to Kili’s room. He brushed it off as old age before pressing further.

“Speaking of which, what is everyone doing in here?”

“Safety,” was Thorin’s simple reply.

Balin waited for an explanation but he didn’t get one.

“Thorin,” he sighed, “Whatever this is, do you think that maybe you are over-reacting?”

“Not this time, Balin,” Thorin affirmed, “Please, just trust me on this.”

“What is _this_?”

The two stared at each other for a moment, both of their expressions hard, waiting for the other to cave. It was Thorin who looked away, his eyes falling to the spot of floor visible between his raised knees.

“I can’t,” Thorin said, the silent plea to ask no more clearly present in his tone.

Balin bowed his head in exasperation before looking up at Ori on the bed. The lad was sitting with his legs crossed, twiddling his thumbs, eyes averted, and deliberately staying out of the conversation.

“Very well,” Balin granted, rising to his feet, “I’ll just go get the kitchens ready for breakfast. That is, if it’s alright with you?”

Thorin nodded, “Wake Bombur and take him with you. We’ll all be down shortly.”

After the cook was awakened and the pair of servants exited the room, Ori raised his gaze and spoke directly to Thorin.

“So, what really happened last night?”

* * *

 

Not long after Thorin managed to get Ori up-to-date, everyone had awoken and trickled out of the bedroom and down to the dining hall. Breakfast was an awkward affair. In Thorin’s attempt to keep as many people as close together as possible, he insisted everyone eat at the table together. No one spoke because no one knew what to say. The only sounds in the room were the scraping of silverware against plates and the groans of those who had garnered stiff necks and aching backs from a night sleeping on Kili’s floor. 

As the day wore on, Thorin relaxed. There was no sign of any elves and he silently hoped that perhaps the gypsy’s visions were wrong. He allowed the servants to go about their own business, but he made certain his gun, bell, and nephew were never too far out of reach.

By mid-day, Thorin and Kili had settled into their usual spots inside the study. Thorin sat at his desk, his attention focused on a letter he was writing, offering an occasional glance at Kili to reassure himself that his nephew was still there. Kili, meanwhile, decided to use the opportunity to read the book Eden had given him the day before. He’d been dying to open it upon returning home but circumstance had since rendered him unable. Now he sat cross-legged on the floor, back leaning against the sofa while the closed book lay in his lap. Taking a deep breath, Kili opened the leather cover with nimble fingers, deeming nothing could surprise him at this point. Etched into the top right of the inside cover was a name: D. Sims. Kili didn’t know what the D stood for – Eden hadn’t mentioned it. He only knew the author was a man and, one day, he hoped to meet him. The adjacent page was yellowed, writing scribbled upon it with black ink. Upon further inspection, Kili saw that the page was a table of contents of sorts. Listed in tight cursive writing were topics with matching page numbers to the right of each word.

_Fae Creatures – Elves_

_Light Elves_

_Characteristics … 3-5_

_Location … 6-7_

_Known Powers … 8-10_

_Dark Elves_

_Characteristics … 11-13_

_Location … 14-15_

_Known Powers … 16-18_

_First-hand Accounts … 19-24_

There was still quite a bit of space left at the bottom of the page and upon flipping through the book, Kili discovered, much to his disappointment, that there were a lot of blank pages. Clearly this man had planned on writing more, or at least gathering more information, but for reasons unbeknownst to Kili, he either didn’t or couldn’t finish before passing the book on to Eden. Twenty-four pages wasn’t a lot, but some insight was better than none. Naturally a fast reader, Kili decided there was no point in jumping around. He had plenty of time so he might as well start from the beginning.

* * *

 

“Is this it?” Kiran whispered, crouching down in the tall grass next to his brother.

Lucian kept is eyes on the house. From what he could tell, no one was outside, so they were less likely to be detected. Still, he wanted to be careful. They couldn’t afford any surprises this time around.

“This is it,” he finally answered his brother, before moving to sit against a tree and taking out his dagger.

Kiran watched as Lucian sat on the ground, nonchalantly sharpening his weapon. What was he doing?

“What are you waiting for?” he asked the elder, “If this is the right place then let’s go finish what we started.”

“No,” the green-eyed elf replied, “We wait.”

“For what?” the younger asked exasperatedly.

“For night. It’s when humans are most vulnerable.”

There was some truth to that logic. Decreased vision on the humans’ part would give them an upper hand, but still…

“It’s also when we are at _our_ most vulnerable, brother.”

Lucian looked hard into the steady blue gaze of his sibling’s eyes before sighing.

“I know, but we’re not just dealing with one boy anymore – there’s a whole houseful of people in there. Attacking in daylight would increase our chances of getting caught. We wait until they’re asleep, kill the boy, and leave. That way we won’t have to harm any innocents.”

Kiran nodded, his brother’s plan made sense, he just didn’t like waiting. Begrudgingly, he too sat on the ground. Looking out at the sky, he saw that the sun was just a few hours away from setting. When the last light ducked over the horizon, they would make their move.

* * *

 

Within the house, Kili found himself utterly engrossed in the small book. It was amazing the wealth of information twenty-four meager pages could hold. Some of the information he read confirmed what he had already suspected to be true, but most of it was wondrously new. Based on the evidence and stories Sims had managed to gather and evaluate, Kili now had a basic sense of what exactly elves looked like, where they lived and what they could do. He learned that both types of elves – Light and Dark – were taller than the average man, their heights ranging between six and eight feet. Light elves had fair complexions, their hair and eye colors were light as well. Dark elves, on the other hand, had more earthy skin tones, though their hair and eye color varied. Light elves generally resided within the forests, thriving of fresh air and sunlight. Dark elves dwelled underground in complex caverns, making use of rocks and minerals. Both types of elves practiced magic – which Kili had experienced first-hand. The scope of that magic, however, was unknown. There were claims that outwardly some elves could manipulate the elements and inwardly they had such powers as telepathy. There was also little information about their origins and social structure – though Kili knew that the dark elves at least had a king. A bit of information that was reassuring was in regards to iron. For reasons unknown (and discovered by complete accident) iron could burn an elf if it touched them.

 As Kili approached the last few pages, he glanced out of the window to see the orange hues of the setting sun. Returning to the book, he continued reading the section on first-hand accounts. One in particular struck a chord with him:

_Case Six_

_Missing Children_

_On June 30 th, 1823, Hannah Wells, youngest daughter of Thomas and Abigail, disappeared near her home in the late evening. After weeks of searching the nearby woods and town, neither Hannah, nor her body, was ever found. There are no witness accounts of where Hannah was or who she may have been with around the time of her disappearance. The only lead comes from the Wells’ eldest daughter, Clara. Clara reported that in the weeks before she went missing, Hannah told her sister that she had made a new friend. The only description Hannah offered of her new friend was that he was very tall and always wore a long, black cloak. Clara expressed concern when her younger sister revealed that her friend only visited her at night and that he could do magic. Her parents reassured her that Hannah’s new friend was simply imaginary. The day before she disappeared, Hannah told Clara that she was planning on living with her new friend in his kingdom. Hannah was nine years of age.  _

_Similar disappearances have been reported throughout Europe. In Wilshire, on June 23 rd, 1831, eleven year old Samuel Scott went missing. He was last seen by a local baker heading into the woods with a tall, cloaked figure. Other cases have occurred in Firebrook, Shetfield, and, most famously, in Hallow Hill. It is estimated that 297 children have vanished under comparable circumstances since 1700. None of the children have ever been found._

_Mentions of magic and tall figures have lead me to believe that elves are the most likely suspects. Investigations still pending._

Cloaked figures…missing children…

The ideas had always existed in his mind, floating around waiting to be understood. But after reading this particular case, Kili finally found some clarity: it had been elves all along. After all these years of children vanishing from Hallow Hill, the answer had lain right within this book. Elves were kidnapping the children. Cloaked figures visiting at night with offers of being taken to a kingdom? That’s exactly what Kili had experienced the night prior – which meant he was the next victim. Kili couldn’t recall anything about elven sacrifices of young humans or things of that sort. What did they want? What was it Fili had called Kili? A half-elf? Were all these children half-elves? What did they do with the children? Why did they care? What was going on here?    

Kili closed the book and tossed it on the couch behind him before wiping his hands down his tired face. When he opened his eyes, a certain portrait flooded his vision.

Frerin! The elves had taken Frerin! Perhaps it was Fili who had taken him! Kili jumped to his feet. He needed to talk to the king. He needed to ask him about his lost uncle – about all of this!

Kili’s sudden movement caught Thorin’s attention. Setting aside his letter and removing his glasses, Thorin locked gazes with his nephew. He witnessed a mixture of emotions flood those warm brown eyes – determination, apprehension. Glancing at the couch, Thorin noticed the gypsy’s book. He hadn’t even realized what it was Kili had been reading but now he was concerned.

“What is it, Kili?” he asked, folding his hands over his desk.

Before Kili could answer, Balin strode into the room, candle in hand. He paused when he noticed the tension between his charges.

“It’s getting dark so I came to light the lanterns,” he explained, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“That remains to be seen,” Thorin answered.

He turned to Kili expectantly, but the boy just shook his head.

“Of course not, Balin. Please, go ahead,” he assured, gesturing around the room.

Balin nodded warily and moved to the nearest lantern, its orange glow casting light into the room that had unnoticeably grew dim. Kili cleared his throat and pointed towards the hall.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just be going to my rooms now.”

Kili was gone before Thorin could protest. _What has gotten into that boy?_ The elder got up from his desk, grabbing the book as he passed by the couch and followed his nephew. When Thorin stepped into the hall, Kili had just reached the end. Before the lad could open the door to his room, Thorin stopped him.

“Kili, wait.”

Kili paused, turning to face his uncle as he approached. The elder crossed his arms, giving Kili a worried look.

“What’s going on?” Thorin asked.

Kili struggled to answer – not knowing how to explain his revelation.

When Kili failed to say anything, Thorin held up the book in front of his nephew’s face.

“It was something you read, wasn’t it?” he questioned.

Sighing, Kili took the book from his uncle’s hand and flipped to the last couple of written pages. When he found _Case Six_ he thrust it back to Thorin.

“Read this.”

Thorin eyed the passage skeptically before doing as instructed. The more he read, the more he understood why Kili had gotten so worked up. Though he couldn’t say he didn’t blame him…

“You think this elven king of yours is responsible for the disappearances that have taken place here,” it wasn’t really a question, Thorin knew that’s exactly what his nephew was thinking.

Unsurprisingly, Kili nodded. “It makes sense doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it’s a strong possibility,” Thorin conceded, “but what can we do with this new information?”

Suddenly, Kili became sheepish, “Well…I was g-gonna ask him myself.”

Thorin gaped at his nephew. “Are you insane? What are you going to do, Kili? Ask him how and why he kidnaps children as he hauls you off to God-knows-where?”

“Well why not?” Kili defended, “Thorin, he could know what happened to Frerin!”

Thorin froze at the mention of his younger brother. There was a time where he would have given almost anything to know of his brother’s fate, but now he was afraid to know. Thorin has seen what elves can do, and if Frerin had got drawn into that world, there’s no telling what had become of him. No matter what this king might know, Thorin wasn’t going to risk the life of another relative to get the answers he had long ago gave up hope of ever obtaining.

“No. Kili, all that matters now is your safety. You have elves trying to kill you and another who, despite what he says, wants to kidnap you if what this book reveals is actually true. All we need to do is keep to ourselves and protect our own.”

“But -  ”

“Please, Kili,” Thorin plead, grasping his nephew’s shoulders, “Promise me you won’t call upon this so-called king.”

Kili hung his head in defeat, “I promise.”

Thorin patted his cheek.

“Good lad. Now, it’s getting dark. Head on into your room and I’ll gather the others.”

Kili stood in the doorway a moment as he watched his uncle’s retreating form before heading into his room for what he hoped would not be another anxious night of waiting.

* * *

 

As the moon steadily hung more fully in the night sky with each passing hour, Lucian could feel himself grow weaker – not enough to prevent him from completing the task but enough to make it less easy should the boy put up a fight. The manor had grown completely silent. Nothing but a few lanterns glowing from some windows indicated that the place was occupied. He hoped that meant all of the inhabitants were asleep – oh how simpler this would be if they were! A quick glance told him that his brother was getting antsy – his long feet tapping at the ground.

“You ready?”

Kiran looked up, relief flooding his face as he nodded. The darkness was making him uncomfortable. The sooner they could get out of it, the better.

“Remember,” Lucian warned, “Do not kill anyone besides the boy unless necessary.”

“Very well.”

Slowly, the pair slunk towards the home like a couple of eager cats ready to pounce on their prey.

* * *

 

This time, everyone came more prepared, bringing extra chairs and pillows and blankets to scatter about the floor. Thorin watched from his spot in the corner as Kili and Ori silently played a card game on the bed. He smiled at Kili’s stunned expression when Ori played a move on him, but the smile dropped immediately when he thought he heard a noise out in the hall. He stood and quietly rushed to the door, pressing an ear against the boards.

“Uncle?”

Kili and Ori now stood beside the bed, alarmed at Thorin’s behavior, each clutching onto their bells. Thorin held up his hand to silence them and closed his eyes to focus better on the sounds. Then he heard it. A light rattling noise followed by a low creak as if a door were being opened. His heartbeat quickened. The elves were inside. And they were looking for Kili.

Thorin locked the door even though he knew it probably wouldn’t help much. When he turned around, he met Kili’s fearful eyes and nodded. He grabbed Gloin and Dori and pointed to the door. The three men stood in front of it, ready to shoot at whoever dared to enter. The other servants had grown tense and moved to a corner of the room furthest from the door. The air was thick with anxiety, so silent, one could have heard a pin drop. A creak broke the silence – footsteps - getting louder with each step closer to Kili’s room. Then they stopped. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. Thorin placed his finger over the trigger. Then the knob began to rattle.

* * *

 

  Lucian had been surprised when they had searched the house and had so far found every room empty. Had everyone left without their knowledge? No, that was impossible. They had to be here somewhere. As they moved to the upstairs, the brothers grew increasingly frustrated as each room they came across was vacated. There was only one door left at the end of this hall. If it too were empty, the pair of elves would be in serious trouble.

As Lucian turned the knob to the final door he was met with resistance. He jangled it once again. The door was locked. He and Kiran shared a knowing look – they had found what they were looking for. Kiran placed his hands upon the door and focused his weakened energy on determining how many people lied in the room within. He was startled to discover that there were many. If he had to guess, he’d say the whole household was in the room. That would mean…they knew they were coming. But how? If they were expecting company then no doubt they were prepared to defend themselves. He and Lucian had to be careful.

The two elves backed up against the near wall and out of the door way. With a flick of his hand, Lucian caused the door to fly open and almost immediately, their ears were met with the sound of screams and gun shots. So these humans were prepared to fight – this situation just got a whole lot messier.

They waited for the sounds within the room to die down before collecting themselves and charging inside.

* * *

 

When the door had jerked open, the three men guarding it had fired instinctively, causing the rest of the occupants to hunker down and some to cry out. Kili grabbed Ori’s arm and held on tightly, unable to suppress a gasp when the smoke cleared and no one was on the other side of the door. By the look on his face, Kili could tell that his uncle was also stunned as he backed away to move closer to his nephew.

Before they could even decide what had happened or what to do next, two recognizable elves rushed in, sending the guns Gloin and Dori held soaring out of the window with a large swoop of their hands. Gloin and Dori stumbled from the force of the weapons leaving their hands but the elves paid them no mind – eyes set on Kili.

As they surged forward, Thorin – still armed – fired another shot. In that instant, time seemed to slow. Kili watched, mortified, as the blue-eyed elf flicked his wrist, sending the bullet in the opposite direction and straight at Thorin. Kili could only scream as the bullet buried itself right into his uncle’s stomach. Thorin stilled – glancing down at the blood that started to soak his shirt and back up to the elves. His eyes widen before sinking to the ground on his knees, gasping for breath.

“NO!”

Kili went down with him, holding him up as best as he could while the elves approached him.

“Thorin! Look at me! You’re going to be okay, alright? You have to make it! Just stay awake! Please! For me!”

Tears fell down his cheeks as his uncle looked up to him, eyes glazed over in pain. Kili felt utterly helpless. He didn’t know what to do, but he wouldn’t allow Thorin to die.

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging. Kili glanced up to see Ori shaking his iron bell furiously.

The elves stopped in their tracks, covering their ears and crying out. Ori didn’t stop. And as the ringing continued the elves seemed to push through whatever pain they felt, straightening their posture and reaching for Kili.

Kili didn’t even care at this point. He felt Thorin tense and try to move, mustering whatever strength he had left to protect his nephew. Kili knew it was useless. The elves were too strong – guns didn’t work, bells barely helped. Fili was right.

Kili jarred at that last thought. Fili!

Using all the breath in his lungs, he screamed, “FILI! KING FILI! HELP!”

The elves seemed taken aback by the scream and they paused momentarily. In their moment of hesitation, another gunshot rung out. Kili flinched and looked behind him to see it was Ori who pulled the trigger. He hadn’t even noticed that the bell had stopped ringing.

“Kiran!”

At the shout, Kili turned his attention back to the two elves where one had fallen to the floor, blood seeping out of a bullet wound in his forehead, his eyes frozen open.

The remaining elf shook his companion to no avail before turning his fury-filled gaze to Kili. He screamed – one mixed with grief and anger and charged once more, this time causing the gun to lurch from Ori’s grasp.

Kili drew his uncle closer and felt Ori move in behind him, grasping Kili’s shoulders. When the elf made to grab Kili’s hair, there was a flash of light and the fae was sent flying across the room and crashing into the wall. The few servants that had huddled in that particular area fled out of the room quickly.

“How the hell did you do that, Kili?” Ori asked breathlessly.

“I didn’t!” Kili argued.

“That light came from you! I saw it!”

Kili turned to face Ori’s wide eyes, utterly confused.

“That was actually my doing,” sounded a cool voice from behind him. Kili knew that voice.

“Fili!”

Kili turned to face the elven king. He was surprised to see that he had a companion – a young woman with raven hair and…different colored eyes? She had one grey and one purple eye. She was adorned in an intricate black-feathered dress with matching silver vambraces and breastplate. She wore what looked like a small crown on her head though at the center of her forehead, a piece pointed downward, almost looking like a beak, and rested between her eyes. A queen perhaps? When she caught him staring, she smiled. It was a friendly smile, but he was still unnerved.

It was then that Kili noticed the room had grown completely silent. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed that everyone was frozen in place – stood still in the last position they had put themselves in – including the elf that lay crumpled in the floor. He knew this was Fili's doing, so he didn't even bother asking.

“My, my,” Fili crooned, “Look at what a mess you’ve made.”

 “Have you come to help or to say ‘I told you so’?” Kili spat.

“Both actually.”

The king moved over to the elf that Ori had shot. He crouched down beside the fae and placed a hand on his chest. Kili gaped when he saw a small string of golden light coil its way up Fili’s hand and disappear under his cloak.

“What are you d-doing?” he stuttered.

“Taking his power,” came the reply.

“And what of this one, my king?”

Kili turned his head at the sound of the voice to where the young woman was hunkered down beside the elf he assumed was still alive.

“We take him back,” Fili answered, “And see if he can tell us what exactly is going on here.”

Fili joined his companion beside the other elf though he remained standing. He waved a hand over the still form, a familiar black cloud manifesting around the body before clearing away to reveal an empty spot on the floor.

Fili brushed his hands together, as if he were brushing dirt off of them, before turning back to Kili.

Kili grabbed on to his uncle’s shirt in a death grip as the cloaked king approached.

Fili studied the boy a moment – how strands of hair clung to his tear-stained face, how his uncle’s blood covered his hands, how his expressive brown eyes held equal parts fear and determination. A flicker of pity passed through Fili’s heart at the sight.  

“Well then,” he announced, “I have removed your threat so if you don’t mind, we’ll be on our way.”

The young woman looked surprised for a moment before following her king to the window.

“No, wait!” Kili yelled desperately.

Fili turned back around to face Kili’s pleading eyes.

“Yes?”

“My uncle,” Kili began, his voice breaking ever so slightly.

“What about him?”

“H-he was shot!” Kili stated, his tone indicating that he was clearly asking for help.

Fili walked over to Kili and knelt next to the boy, examining the man’s wound.

Fili hummed, “Well yes, it appears he has.”

Kili looked up into the shadowed face, the hood making it hard to distinguish any of the king’s features. Why did he even wear the bloody thing!?

“You can help him, can’t you?” Kili begged, “Like you helped me?”

“I can…”

Fili needn’t have said it for Kili to pick up on the unspoken “but” that followed the king’s statement, and suddenly he grew nervous.

“Please! Don’t let him die! Not because of me!” he plead.

“I will heal him,” Fili assured, “On one condition.”

Kili swallowed. He had an inkling of what the king was going to say, but that wouldn’t make it any easier to hear.

“Name it,” he responded firmly.

“I will heal your uncle _if_ you willingly come with me to my kingdom.”

Kili closed his eyes. He was scared (no – terrified!) but he didn’t have a choice. He’d pay whatever price necessary to save his uncle’s life. He owed him as much.

“Alright, I’ll go,” he agreed.

“Swear on your uncle,” Fili ordered, “For if you break your promise, he will die anyways.”

That was settled then. There was no way for Kili to work around this.

“Fine. I swear on my uncle Thorin that I will willingly come with you to your kingdom.”

Fili grinned. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Let me know!! Thanks for reading, you guys are so lovely!! I don't know when the next update will be but I hope you stick around! And of course, follow me on Tumblr @ringerpotteravengerhooker7

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this seems really wordy and slow, but I had to set up some exposition before diving into the action and I tend to write a lot of detail. This fic is vaguely based off The Hollow Kingdom Trilogy by Clare B. Dunkle. I STRONGLY suggest reading it if you're into goblins, elves, magic and romance! I hope this has at least piqued your curiosity!? Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
